


Malade d'amour

by MlleCurly



Category: Mathieu Sommet - Fandom, SLG, Salut les geeks
Genre: M/M, Matron, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 02:06:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16379342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MlleCurly/pseuds/MlleCurly
Summary: Il était tellement séduisant dans son costume aussi noir que la nuit. C'était un monstre qui se fichait de jouer avec les sentiments des autres. C'était un criminel, un meurtrier. Comment pouvait-on être si dangereux et attirant à la fois ? Et à chaque fois qu'il le regardait, Mathieu se consumait aussi vite que la cigarette qu'il avait aux coins des lèvres.





	1. Perdu dans le brouillard

.  
.  
Coucou les gens ! :) Ça a va ? Moi super !

Je poste aujourd'hui le premier chapitre d'une fanfiction Matron (Mathieu×Patron) qui en contiendra normalement 4 ou 5 !

Je préfère prévenir tout de suite, j'ai prévu que ça serait une deathfic ! Donc si t'aime pas les trucs tristes, je t'invite à aller voir mes autres fictions qui sont normalement plus joyeuses ! C'est la première deathfic que je fais, alors soyez indulgent s'il vous plait xD

Bref, j'espère que cette fiction vous plaira quand même ! :D

.  
.  
.

Bonne lecture !

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Malade d'amour

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Chapitre 1 : Perdu dans le brouillard

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

PDV externe

.

Le vent soufflait, et venait maltraiter les volets de la chambre qui s'entrechoquaient contre la vitre, alors que la tempête faisait rage dehors. L'air était lourd et humide, et il faisait encore sombre en cette nuit d'octobre. La pluie tapait et résonnait contre le toit de la maison, empêchant sans doutes les occupants de dormir.

C'était le cas de Mathieu, qui dans l'obscurité de la chambre, se tournait et se retournait dans tout les sens dans son lit, pour essayer de s'endormir. Mais à force d'entendre les gouttes d'eau venir s'écraser sur les murs de son habitation, il avait été prit d'une affreuse migraine. Il soupira et se redressa légèrement, jetant un coup d'œil au cadrant de son réveille.

4h30.

Super, comment allait-il réussir à se rendormir, maintenant ?

Avec paresse, il sortit les pieds du lit et marcha jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre après avoir allumé sa lampe de chevet. Il avança ensuite à tâtons dans le noir, dans le couloir de sa maison pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Arrivé dans la pièce, il alluma la lumière et se laissa tomber sur la chaise de la table en soupirant. Combien de temps, resta-t-il comme ça, à écouter la pluie taper contre les carreaux de la fenêtre ? Le petit châtain n'aurait pas su le dire.

Au même moment, un homme marchait dans les rues sombres de Nantes. Son costume noir faisait un étrange contraste avec le ciel sombre caché par les nuages. Les feuilles mortes craquaient sous ses pas, et le vent soufflait dans ses cheveux, le décoiffant plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Trempé par la pluie, il ne semblait pourtant pas pressé de rentrer chez lui à cette heure tardive de la nuit. Son éternelle clope aux lèvres, le grand Patron de "Salut les geeks" semblait distrait, voir soucieux.

Personne n'aurait vraiment su dire pourquoi, car au fond, à quoi pouvait bien penser un criminel comme lui ?

Alors que des éclaires commençaient à se faire voir dans le ciel, il s'arrêta et observa quelques minutes la nature se déchaîner en expirant la fumée de sa cigarette par la bouche. Il aurait pu faire fuir n'importe qui, cet homme. Pourtant pas très grand ou imposant, le Patron était quelqu'un de terriblement dangereux, et personne, pas même un serial killer n'aurait voulu savoir toutes les atrocités qu'il avait pu commettre.

Dans cette ville, il était connu comme le loup blanc.

Depuis que lui et sa famille avaient emménagé à Nantes, il était la plus grande crainte des habitants. Les gens tournaient le regard quand ils le voyaient, ils avaient peur de sortir le soir, on apprenait aux enfants à se méfier de lui, et plus personne ne voulait trainer seul dans les rues qu'il fréquentait.

Habitué des bordels et autres maisons closes, ce n'était pas vraiment dur de prévoir ces endroits de prédilection. Mais depuis qu'il traînait en ville, des crimes et des disparitions, toutes aussi suspectes les unes que les autres, ne faisaient que croître. Tout le monde savait que c'était lui, mais il n'y avait jamais eu assez de preuves pour le condamner ou l'envoyer en prison.

Dangereux, malin et intelligent, qui sait combien de personnes étaient tombées entre les mains de ce monstre perfide ?

À la maison, Mathieu était appuyé debout contre le plan de travail de la cuisine, un verre d'eau dans une main et un doliprane dans l'autre. Il avala le cachet en espérant qu'il fasse vite effet sur son mal de tête pour pouvoir retourner dans son lit et dormir. Il était terriblement fatigué, et ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait décidé de se coucher si tard la veille.

Il soupira et passa ses mains sur son visage fatigué alors qu'il entendit la serrure de la porte d'entrée tourner.

.

PDV Mathieu

.

Je ne fus pas étonné en voyant Patron rentrer dans la cuisine. À bientôt 5h du matin, qui ça aurait pu être d'autre ? Toujours en vadrouille dehors au beau milieu de la nuit, à commettre des crimes tous plus affreux les uns que les autres. Un monstre, sans fois ni lois, qui venait pourtant du fin fond de mon esprit.

« Salut gamin, alors, tu pionces pas ? » me demanda-t-il, même si je voyais qu'il ne portait pas beaucoup d'intérêt à la réponse.

Je me contentais de secouer négativement la tête, en soupirant faiblement.

« Ou est ce que tu étais passé, encore ? » questionnais-je à mon tour.

Un rire rauque sortit de sa gorge, alors qu'il me toisait avec dédain et amusement.

« Pourquoi, tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? Comme c'est mignon… »

Je haussait les épaules, ne prêtant pas attention aux idioties qu'il disait. C'était ma personnalité, une partie de moi. Ça me semblait normal de veiller à ne pas qu'il fasse de conneries. Même si à ce niveau là, je n'étais pas très efficace, parce que des conneries, que je le surveille ou non, il en faisait tout le temps ! Enfin, si on pouvait appeler ça des conneries… meurtre, viol, vol, kidnapping ou autres crimes, rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Je n'avais jamais été témoin directement de ce qu'il faisait, mais j'en étais conscient, comme tout les gens autours de moi. J'avais essayé de lui en parler pour le faire arrêter, mais rien à faire.

« Si tu veux savoir, j'étais aux putes. » déclara-t-il au bout de quelques instants.

Je lâchais un autre soupire, signe de mon désespoir. Je n'aimais pas qu'il aille là bas. Pourquoi ? Je ne le savais pas vraiment moi-même. Peut être était-ce parce qu'il faisait parti de mon esprit, et que ça me dégoûtait un peu, aussi parce que j'avais peur qu'il ne montre une mauvaise image de notre famille -même si c'était déjà fait- ou alors tout simplement pour des raisons plus compliqués, que je ne voulais peut être pas voir.

Je le vis ôter sa veste, qu'il déposa soigneusement sur une chaise avant qu'il ne se tourne vers moi.

Je devais bien l'admettre, je n'étais pas insensible au charme de ma plus sombre personnalité. C'était un peu narcissique, non, de trouver son sosie attirant ? Après tout, qui ne serait pas envouté par son être ? Pas qu'il soit spécialement beau, non, mais il dégageait une assurance envoûtante, c'était un peu mes désirs refoulés, ce que j'aurais aimé être.

Il déboutonna sa chemise sans gêne devant moi, et je ne pu que laissais mes yeux loucher sur son torse parsemé de grain de beauté. Encore une fois, il n'était pas plus musclé que moi, ça aurait été trop beau, sinon. Juste identique, la même personne, hormis cette chaleur qui émanait de lui.

« Alors gamin, tu mates ? » murmura-t-il à mon oreille après s'être approché de moi.

Je grognais légèrement, prit sur le fait, sans pour autant le laisser paraître.

« Rêve pas trop non plus. »

Sans plus de cérémonie, je lui tourna le dos pour retourner me coucher.

Une fois installé et blotti sous les draps, j'éteignis la lampe de chevet posée sur la petite table de nuit à côté de moi avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil, le doliprane ayant fait effet.

.

PDV Patron

.

Je regardais l'autre schizo partir en matant son cul. Je ne m'étais jamais caché le fais que Mathieu m'attirait, au contraire. Il était aussi beau que moi, c'était mon sosie, et je m'étais toujours demandé ce que ça ferait de baiser mon double. Certes, j'aurais pu continuer à violer le geek, ou tout simplement essayé d'avoir le Hippie ou un autres membres de notre équipe, mais Mathieu était celui qui m'attirait le plus. Il y avait, un petit côté interdit à coucher avec son créateur, et il était tout ce que j'aimais : arrogant et tenace, le genre de personne qui n'a pas peur du défi.

Je n'avais encore jamais essayé de l'avoir dans mon lit, même si l'envie ne me manquait pas. Mais je ne voulais pas l'attirer de force dans mon antre, non, ça aurait été bien trop facile. Mathieu était mon créateur, pas une de ces personnes que j'attrapais dans la rue pour mon bon plaisir, il méritait que je fasse un petit effort pour lui.

Un sourire carnassier étira mes lèvres.

J'allais donner envi à Mathieu de coucher avec moi, et vu comment il me regardait avant, ça n'allait pas être compliqué. J'allais le faire venir un moi, le rendre littéralement fou et à ma merci, et c'est lui qui viendrait de lui-même me voir pour que je le soulage du feu ardent que j'aurais déclenché en lui.

.

PDV externe

.

Quand Mathieu ouvrit les yeux le lendemain, il était 11h passé. Il s'étira, et soupira avant de se laisser tomber sur le matelas. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, et tendit l'oreille pour voir si ses colocataires étaient déjà réveillés. Il entendit la télévision fonctionner, preuve que le Geek était déjà levé en train de regarder ses dessins animés. Il remarqua aussi qu'il n'entendait plus la pluie cogner contre sa fenêtre, ce qui était en soit une bonne chose.

Après quelques minutes à être resté allongé sans rien faire, le petit châtain se leva d'un pas nonchalant et déambula tel un zombie jusqu'à la cuisine, comme il l'avait fait plus tôt dans la nuit.

Arrivé dans la pièce, il se posa devant la machine à café et entreprit de se faire couler ce breuvage qu'il aimait tant. Une fois que le café eut finit de couler, le petit châtain prit la tasse encore brûlante et alla s'assoir près du Geek qui regardait Dragon Ball Z affalé sur le canapé.

« Salut ! » s'exclama ce dernier en voyant son créateur.

« S'lut. » répondit ce dernier sans vraiment prêter attention au gameur.

Le petit châtain trempa ses lèvres dans liquide amer, profitant des arômes qu'il lui procurait. Il le but, gorgée par gorgée, se fichant du fait que la boisson encore chaude lui brulait la gorge. Au bout d'un moment, des pas dans l'escalier se firent entendre, alors qu'une voix rauque et usé par le tabac s'écria depuis la cuisine :

« C'est qui le con qui a bu tout le café ?! »

Mathieu lâcha un soupire à peine audible avant de déclarer avec un désintérêt total :

« Moi. »

Le criminel sortit de la cuisine, les sourcils froncés et grogna :

« J't'assure que la prochaine fois que tu touches à mon café, j'te défonce. »

Pour toute réponse, le schizophrène bailla, sans même prendre la peine de lever les yeux vers sa plus sombre personnalité qui le toisait de haut et semblait contrarié, mécontente de recevoir si peu d'attention.

« J'peux savoir ce que t'as fais cette nuit pour être si fatigué ? » demanda-t-il, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Le petit châtain ne répondit pas, et se contenta de soupirer.

« Parce que tu sais, gamin, si tu t'ennuis le soir, j'peux venir t'aider à passer le temps ! Je te ferais des choses que tu n'oses même pas imaginer dans tes désirs les plus fous… » continua l'homme en noir.

Alors qu'il commençait à entrer dans les détailles, dignes des plus grands films photographiques, il se fit interrompre par son créateur qui, le regard sévère soupira, excédé :

« Arrête de dire des conneries, et fais gaffe quand tu parles, le gosse est juste à côté de nous ! »

En effet, le Geek s'était bouché les oreilles dès que le discours du Patron avait commencé à se faire trop vulgaire.

Ce dernier perdit son sourire carnassier et grogna légèrement. Il pensait que Mathieu serait émoustillé par les paroles qu'il venait de prononcer, pas qu'il s'énerverait à cause de la présence de l'autre con !

Il vit ensuite son créateur se lever et se diriger vers la cuisine pour déposer sa tasse vide dans le lave vaisselle. Il voulu le suivre, mais trop tard, Mathieu avait déjà disparu dans sa chambre.

.

PDV Patron

.

Je voulais le suivre, continuer à lui faire du rentre dedans, mais trop tard, il avait filé. Ce qui m'énervais au plus haut point, était le fait qu'il n'ait pas été réceptif à mes avances. Personne, et je dis bien personne ne me résiste !

Peut être que je n'avais pas été assez claire dans ce que je voulais…

Il fallait que je trouve ce qu'il aime, des choses qui lui fasses plaisir. Et quand j'aurais gagné sa confiance, je pourrais lui sauter dessus, il ne ferait même pas de résistance !

Je n'avais jamais comprit pourquoi les gens aimaient tellement les trucs de gonzesse tel que "faire connaissance", offrir des cadeaux ou autres petites attentions", "faire des compliments" ou "connaître les goûts de l'autre". Moi je trouvais ça franchement con, et je n'avais peut être pas tord. Pourquoi faire tout ça, quand on peut juste baiser ?

Alors bon, je n'aimais pas faire toutes ses conneries à deux balles, mais si c'était pour se faire son créateur, ça valait largement le coup !

.

PDV externe

.

Quelques heures plus tard dans l'après midi, il devait être environ 14h30, Mathieu montait le prochain épisode de SLG quand l'homme en noir entra dans la chambre, sans toquer comme à son habitude. Le schizophrène n'y prêta pas attention et continua le montage de sa vidéo.

Il faisait sombre dans la chambre, étant donné que le jeune homme n'avait pas prit la peine d'ouvrir totalement les volets, le pièce était éclairée par l'écran de l'ordinateur. Le lit était défais, une bouteille de bière traînait par terre près du bureau et une odeur de fauve régnait dans cette chambre, signe qu'il fallait penser à aérer.

Le petit châtain, hypnotisé par son ordinateur, avait des cernes énormes et les cheveux en bataille. Il semblait concentré au maximum par son travail.

L'homme en noir attrapa une chaise a roulette qui traînait dans un coin de la pièce pour la mettre près de celle du petit châtain. Il s'assit dessus et contempla l'écran de l'ordinateur silencieusement.

.

PDV Mathieu

.

On était là, comme deux cons à rester planté devant l'ordinateur. À vrai dire, je ne savais pas vraiment ce qu'il me voulait, j'avais d'abord pensé qu'il voulait m'empreinter de l'argent, mais je pensais que si ça avait été le cas, il ne m'aurait même pas demandé.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, seul les clics incessant de la sourit de mon ordinateur se faisaient entendre. Je le voyais du coin de l'œil, là à côté de moi, et je savais qu'il avait envi de dire quelques chose, mais il se retenait. Pourquoi ? Je ne le savais pas, et je n'allais pas mentir, sur le coup ça ne m'intéressait absolument pas.

À un moment donné, alors que j'avais abandonné de trouver la cause pour laquelle il était venu, je sentis sa main se poser sur la mienne. Je me sentis rougir, et essaya tant bien que mal de le cacher, mais c'était peine perdu. Il se rapprocha légèrement de moi, et je pu sentir son souffle chaud dans mon coup alors qu'il me murmura à l'oreille :

« Laisse moi faire le montage, gamin, t'as l'aire fatigué. »

Je frissonnais en entendant sa voix rauque, et encore étonné de me voir recevoir de l'aide de sa part, je fus incapable de bouger ma main de la souris, et c'est lui qui du l'enlever, doucement et avec douceur -que je pensais inexistante chez lui- à l'aide de la sienne.

Sentir sa peau sur la mienne me fit ressentir un bien fou, même si jamais je n'aurais voulu lui avouer par la suite. Quand sa main quitta la mienne, je sentis un manque effroyable me saisir. Je ne le laissa pas paraître, et me concentrais sur l'écran de l'ordinateur alors qu'il faisait le montage.

Pourquoi cette élan de gentillesse d'un coup ? Voulait-il m'annoncer qu'il avait fait une connerie ? Non, jamais ça ne l'aurait dérangé d'avoir foutu la merde quelque part, et encore moins de me l'annoncer, et si il avait voulu me demander quelque chose, il ne se serait pas gêné pour le faire.

J'étais dans une impasse, impossible de savoir ce qu'il me voulait.

.

PDV Patron

.

Je m'amusais beaucoup à le voir comme ça, totalement déboussolé. Les réactions que je provoquais chez lui me faisait jubiler, et je dus me retenir pour ne pas lui sauter dessus en le voyant rougir comme une pucelle.

Contrairement à d'habitude, j'essayais d'être le plus doux et attentionné possible, ce qui semblait fonctionner.

Je le voyais, assit à côté de moi, à me jeter quelques regards suspicieux, sans doutes surprit par la gentillesse dont je faisais preuve.

Je me tortillait volontairement sur ma chaise, le frôlant volontairement à chaque mouvements que je faisais, alors que je distinguais clairement son expression de visage, se trouvant entre la surprise et l'envie. Il était émoustillé à chacun des mes mouvements, ce qui me faisait comprendre peu à peu qu'il appréciait ma présence près de lui. Peut être que j'aurais pu le baiser dès maintenant, peut-être pas. Peu m'importait, je ne voulais pas intervenir trop tôt de peur qu'il me repousse. J'allais attendre encore un peu, quitte à le laisser patienter, tout comme moi.

.

PDV externe

.

Une fois qu'il eut fini le montage, la plus sombre personnalité se leva de la chaise en frôlant volontairement la cuisse du petit châtain. Ce dernier sursauta, mais fit comme si rien ne c'était passé. Il daigna enfin tourner la tête vers le Patron, chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis que celui-ci était entré dans la pièce.

« Merci. » lui murmura-t-il.

L'homme en noir lui envoya un sourire, qu'il essaya de rendre le plus aimable possible. -Chose très difficile pour lui-

« Y'a pas de quoi. »

Il se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte, ayant reprit son côté désinvolte. Il entre-ouvrit la porte, mais ne sortit pas pour autant. Au lieu de ça, il se tourna vers son créateur et déclara.

« Elle te va vraiment bien, cette nouvelle coupe. Tu devrais faire ça plus souvent. »

.

PDV Mathieu

.

Je me figeais à l'entente de cette phrase. Pas que je doutais qu'il ait remarqué mes changements capillaires, non, seulement je fus extrêmement surprit qu'il me fasse un compliment.

Qu'avait-il ? Pourquoi tant de gentillesse d'un coup ?

Je n'allais pas mentir en disant que ça ne me plaisait pas, au contraire, mais c'était suspect.

Après tout, peut être que je me faisais du souci pour rien ? Peut être qu'il avait changé, et qu'il était devenu bienveillant -certes, en très peu de temps- ou alors peut être que je me faisais juste des idées. Peut être qu'il avait toujours était comme ça, et que je ne l'avais jamais remarqué.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je m'étais senti bizarre, quand il était près de moi. Un sentiment pas vraiment dérangeant, juste quelque chose d'étrange. Je savais ce que j'avais, bien sur. Et je n'étais pas le genre de personne à refouler mes sentiments, pour faire comme si ils n'existaient pas. Le Patron m'attirait, c'était indéniable. La sensation que m'avait procuré nos deux corps quand il me frôlait, le bien fou que me faisait ressentir sa peau contre la mienne, et l'envie palpable qui m'avait retourné l'estomac quand il avait prononcé sa dernière phrase. Je le désirais, lui, ce monstre sans cœur au charme pourtant incontestable.

Bizarrement, ça ne m'étonnait même pas tant que ça. Il m'était déjà arrivé d'être attiré physiquement par un homme, je n'en avais pas honte car c'était selon moi tout à fait normal, mais jamais pas une des mes personnalités. Ça ne me surprenait pas peut être était-ce parce que j'étais conscient de l'aura attirante qui émanait de lui. Je l'avais toujours trouvé beau, ou du moins muni d'un certain charme, mais jamais je n'aurais pensé voir mon admiration envers sa personne se transformer en désir si vite.

Je devais être un peu fou, sérieusement, qui est assez barjot pour se trouver soi-même attirant ?

.

PDV Externe

.

Les semaines passaient, et le Patron continuait son petit manège pour pouvoir mettre son créateur dans son lit. Le pire dans tout ça, était sans doute le fait que son plan marchait. Il était sur de lui, semblait décidé. Rien ne pouvait plus l'arrêter, et Mathieu avançait dans son piège tête baissée.

Il faisait encore nuit dehors, en cette journée d'hiver. Les lumières des lampadaires brillaient dans l'épais brouillard et le ciel commençait doucement à s'éclaircir tandis que la nature s'éveillait. La neige craquait sous les pas des passants, plus ou moins pressé, qui arpentaient les rues de Nantes. La ville avait déjà revêtu ses décorations lumineuses en ce mois de décembre, alors que les fêtes approchaient à grands pas.

Debout devant le comptoir de sa cuisine, en train de terminer de boire son café, le schizophrène réfléchissait, perdu dans ses pensées.

.

PDV Mathieu

.

Ces derniers temps, bien plus que la dernière fois, le Patron était bizarre. Il se comportait de façon étrange, enfin pour lui, étant donné qu'il était aimable, attentionné, gentil et j'en passe. Son étrange comportement n'aurait pas attisé ma curiosité et mon inquiétude s'il ne se comportait pas de cette façon seulement en ma présence, car oui, il n'y avait qu'avec moi qu'il était ainsi. Avec les autres, il était comme il avait toujours était : désagréable, hautain, agressif et malveillant.

Au fil du temps, j'avais finit par m'habituer à son attitude bienveillante, même s'il m'arrivait de me poser des questions.

Mon attirance pour lui n'avait pas changé, au contraire ! J'aimais autant que je détestais être seul dans la même pièce que lui. J'avais peur de lui sauter dessus dès qu'il se trouvait près de moi, mais heureusement que je savais me contrôler, contrairement à certain.

La seule chose qui me dérangeait, était que ces derniers temps, je ressentais autre chose que de l'excitation en voyant et en pensant au beau criminel. Je ne savais pas exactement ce que c'était, à chaque fois je ressentais comme une énorme boule de chaleur qui se promenait dans mon estomac, me provoquant des papillons dans le ventre, avant qu'elle ne remonte dans le reste de mon corps pour venir éclater dans ma tête et remplir mes yeux d'étoiles.

C'était un sentiment indescriptible que j'avais pourtant déjà ressentit, mais impossible de me rappeler où.

Je lâchais un soupire en passant ma main sur mon visage, avant de poser ma tasse de café vide dans l'évier. Je jetais un regard par la fenêtre encore couverte de givre, essayant de regarder le temps qu'il faisait. Le jour commençait tout doucement à se montrer, tandis que la nuit s'en allait. Il n'était pas si tôt que ça, seulement 7h30.

Je me dirigeais ensuite vers ma chambre, en soupirant. Je n'avais pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit, trop occupé à jouer à The Witcher. Je montais les escaliers, marche par marche avant d'arriver à l'étage. Les chambres dans la maison n'étaient pas vraiment espacé, il y avait d'abord celle du Geek et celle du Hippie, ensuite celle du Panda qui se trouvait en face de la salle de bain, celle du Patron, et enfin la mienne. Étant donné le malin plaisir qu'éprouvait le Patron à terroriser le Geek, j'avais volontairement éloignées leurs deux chambres.

Alors que je me dirigeais vers la mienne, je fonçais involontairement dans quelqu'un qui sortait de la pièce voisine. Je vacillais et me retint au cadre de la porte en soupirant, mais ne dis rien pour autant, habitué au collision entre moi et mes personnalités dans la maison.

Je murmurais un faible « Pardon. » et m'apprêtais à rentrer dans ma chambre quand on m'attrapa le bras.

« Tu tombes bien, c'est toi que je cherchais, mon mignon. » me déclara un voix rauque sentant l'alcool.

Je rougis à l'entente de ce surnom, comme une collégienne à son premier baiser. Je me repris vite et me tournais vers la personne me tenant le bras, me doutant bien qu'il s'agissait du Patron. Ce dernier me regarda, avec son habituelle sourire carnassier et me tendit une boîte. Je l'observais avec incompréhension, avant de la saisir, frôlant sa main au passage. C'était un jeu vidéo, plus précisément le dernier call of duty.

« C-C'est pour moi ? » bégayais-je, troublé.

« Oui, je sais que tu attendais la fin du mois pour te le payer, mais je me suis dis que ça te poserait sans doute pas de problèmes de l'avoir plus tôt, et ça me fait plaisir de te l'offrir. »

Le rouge aux joues, et touché par ce que je venais d'entendre, je ne sus pas quoi répondre. Il était vraiment allé acheter un jeu pour moi ? Pour vous, ça n'aurait été peut être pas grand-chose, mais pour moi, c'était incroyable. Je ne recevais pas souvent de cadeau, et même si ça n'avait pas d'importance, en recevoir un du Patron était quelque-chose d'inouïe que je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer.

« Alors, ça te plaît ? » me questionna-t-il, me sortant par la même occasion de ma torpeur.

« O-oui ! Merci beaucoup ! » m'exclamais-je, pas totalement remis de mes émotions.

Il m'offrit un sourire étonnement tendre, qui me fit littéralement fondre sur place alors que je ressentais cet étrange sentiment que je n'arrivais toujours pas à identifier.

Il s'approcha de moi, et me frotta affectueusement la tête en y déposant un baiser avant de s'en aller en déclarant :

« Amuse-toi bien avec, ça me fait plaisir de te l'offrir ! »

Je le vis me faire un clin d'œil pour ensuite me tourner le dos, alors que dans ma tête, tout se bousculait. Venait-il réellement de m'offrir un jeu, et de m'embrasser la tête ? Non, je devais rêver. C'était des gestes de douceur qu'il ne connaissait sans doute pas, et il attendait sûrement quelque chose en retour du jeu ! Ou peut être pas ? Peut être que je me faisais réellement des idées, et qu'il commençait à m'apprécier ?

J'étais là, comme un con, planté devant la porte de ma chambre sans bouger, en tenant cette fichu boîte en main. Je me demandais si je venais réellement de vivre ça, ou si je l'avais rêvé. Et toujours cet étrange sentiment…

Bizarrement, je me sentais heureux. Très heureux même, du fait que cet homme me porte de l'attention. Qui voudrait recevoir de l'attention d'un criminel ? Personne, et pourtant j'étais le premier étonné en réalisant que j'aurais voulu que le Patron reste plus longtemps près de moi.

Je décidais enfin de reprendre le contrôle de mon corps, et entrais dans ma chambre. Je posais la boîte de jeu, trop préoccupé pour y jouer pour le moment, avant de me laisser tomber sur le lit en soupirant. J'enfonçais ma tête dans mon oreiller, et fermait les yeux.

Ça ne pouvait plus durer, il fallait que je sache ce qu'il m'arrivait. Qu'est ce que le Patron provoquait chez moi, à part de l'excitation ?

Oh, je le savais, évidemment…

Je ne voulais juste pas me l'avouer, c'était impossible.

.

PDV Patron

.

Je déboutonnais tranquillement ma chemise, face à mon miroir, satisfait de l'effet que je venais de produire sur Mathieu. Plus les semaines passaient, et plus il était à ma merci. Je le voyais peu à peu tomber sous mon charmes, alors que ma technique semblait marcher.

J'avais raison, mon créateur, comme beaucoup de personne, aimait recevoir de l'attention, des gestes affectueux et des compliments, ce que je faisais ! À force de continuer comme ça, je pourrais le mettre dans mon lit ! Je n'attendais que ça, et patientais en silence que mon heure arrive. Après tout, il ne faudrait sans doutes plus longtemps avant qu'il ne tombe dans mon piège, si ce n'était pas déjà fait.

.

PDV Externe

.

Le Patron se déshabilla totalement, et se laissa tomber sur son lit avant de se couvrir. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormit cette nuit lui non plus, étant donné qu'il était dans des bordels. Il comptait bien rattraper son sommeil, pour être en pleine forme le lendemain et chercher d'autres astuces pour ramener son créateur dans son lit.

Ce dernier quand à lui, dormait. Épuisé, mais aussi inquiet d'avoir découvert quelque chose à propos de ses sentiments. Quelque chose qu'il aurait voulu ne jamais savoir.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Voilà, c'était le premier chapitre de "Malade d'amour" ! J'espère qu'il vous a plus ! :)

N'hésitez pas à le laisser des reviews pour me donner votre avis, ça m'aidera à m'améliorer !

Je ne sais pas encore quand je sortirais le prochain chapitre, mais je vais essayer de le faire pour la semaine prochaine (étant donné que l'histoire est assez courte, j'essaie de faire des chapitres plus longs, ce qui me demande plus de temps.)

Bisous, et passée une bonne semaine ! *-*  
.  
.


	2. Une tempête de sentiment

.  
.  
Coucou les gens ! Ça va ? Moi super ! :)

C'est enfin les vacances de Noël, alors je peux pas vraiment être de mauvaise humeur X) j'ai envi de faire plein de trucs -inutiles- pendant ces vacances ! (que je ne ferais sans doutes pas) Et je vais essayer de voir mes deux meilleures amies, elles me manquent un peu beaucoup x3

On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le deuxième chapitre de « malade d'amour » j'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous avez apprécié le premier ! :D

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Chapitre 2 : Une tempête de sentiment

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

PDV Externe

.

La période des fêtes était fini, et les décorations de Noël avaient quitté les rues de Nantes. L'aire était toujours aussi froid en ce mois de février, et la neige tombait encore par moment pour venir couvrir le sol d'un tapis blanc.

Aujourd'hui, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel quand Mathieu se réveilla. Il papillonna des yeux et s'étira en soupirant de bien être, satisfait de sa nuit. Il resta encore quelques minutes allongé à fixer le plafond en ne pensant à rien, avant qu'il ne se décide à se lever pour se diriger d'un pas fatigué vers la cuisine, pour se prendre un café. Il dut enjamber le Hippie au passage, qui totalement défoncé, c'était endormit, affalé par terre, contre un mur du couloir. Le petit schizophrène soupira légèrement en le voyant, mais n'y prêta pas attention, habitué à ce genre de scène. Il se prit une tasse pour y verser son café et s'installa à la table de la cuisine. Il sirota le liquide amer, perdu dans ses pensées.

Combien de temps cela faisait-il que le Patron n'était pas rentré ? Depuis la veille, comme toujours. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était diffèrent : il lui manquait. Il avait peur, il s'inquiétait pour lui et il voulait le revoir. Le petit châtain soupira, et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Il détestait ce sentiment qui lui tordait les tripes à chaque fois que sa plus sombre personnalité sortait de la maison. C'était débile de se faire du souci pour lui à ce point alors que rien ne les unissait réellement.

Bien sûr, c'était encore plus débile de se cacher la vérité, car oui, Mathieu qui d'habitude était toujours honnête envers lui-même, qui ne refoulait jamais ses émotions, était pourtant en train de se mentir. Au fond de lui, il savais ce qu'il l'unissait avec le Patron, ce qu'il ressentait envers sa personne. Mais c'était sans doutes trop dur pour qu'il se l'avoue.

Une fois son petit déjeuner fini, il se leva et débarrassa la table pour se diriger vers sa chambre, alors que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Il fit comme si de rien n'était, alors qu'au fond de lui il sautait de joie, sachant pertinemment que le Patron était rentré. Il voulu se dépêcher d'atteindre les escaliers avant de croiser le criminel, de peur que celui-ci en voyant son visage heureux, ne se doute qu'il était content de le revoir. Cependant, le petit châtain avait oublié un détail : le Hippie était toujours là, dans le couloir.

Dans sa précipitation, Mathieu trébucha alors sur sa personnalité endormit.

Il se sentit tomber, voulu s'accrocher à un mur ou au moins mettre ses mains devant lui pour amortir sa chute, mais ne réussi pas. Il ferma les yeux, attendant l'impact avec le sol, mais celui-ci ne vint jamais, étant donné qu'il sentit deux bras l'attraper, l'un lui entourant la hanche, et l'autre les épaules.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Mathieu rouvrit les yeux et regarda le sol, puis son sauveur qui n'était autre que le Patron. Ce dernier que le tenait fermement contre lui, grogna légèrement avant de souffler en lanssant un regard meurtrier au Hippie :

« Saleté de bouffeur de soja… »

Il aida Mathieu à se remettre droit, avant de lui demander, d'un ton faussement inquiet :

« Ça va, gamin ? »

Le petit schizophrène reprit ses esprit et déclara :

« O-oui, merci… »

Le criminel lâcha un petit rire, il voulu partir, mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Il regarda son créateur avec un petit sourire narquois, et questionna :

« C'est bon, tu peux me lâcher maintenant ? »

Mathieu ne comprit pas tout de suite ce que son double voulait dire, il le regarda avec incompréhension avant de remarquer que en tombant, il avait instinctivement attrapé la chemise de l'homme en noir des deux mains pour la serrer comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il rougit d'un coup et le lâcha, avant de tourner les talons pour se précipiter dans sa chambre, alors que le Hippie se réveillait.

.

PDV Patron

.

Je le regardais partir en courant dans sa chambre, ce qui m'amusait beaucoup. Ces réactions quand il me voyait, étaient juste magnifique. On aurait dit le petit chaperon rouge qui fuyait devant le grand méchant loup. Heureusement que j'avais était là, sinon il se serait fracassé le crâne. Pas que ça m'aurait dérangé, non, mais là au moins, je lui avait donné une raison de plus de m'apprécier en le rattrapant.

Je tournais la tête vers le camé, qui avait fini par ouvrir les yeux juste à temps pour voir notre créateur s'enfuir dans sa chambre. Je lâchais un petit rire, amusé par cette situation.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, gros ? » me demanda le Hippie, d'un aire totalement perdu.

« Rien, gamin, laisse tomber. » répondis-je.

Je laissais ensuite le pacifiste seul dans le couloir, pour monter dans ma chambre. Une fois dans la pièce, je sortais mon paquet de cigarette de ma poche pour en prendre une que je portais à mes lèvres. Je jetais ensuite nonchalamment le paquet sur le lit et prenais un briquet traînant sur mon bureau pour allumer ma clope. J'inspirais une grande bouffé de fumée que je soufflais ensuite par la bouche.

Je m'asseyais sur mon lit et faisait silence pour être réceptif au moindre bruit de la chambre d'à côté. J'entendais des coups de feux, signe que Mathieu jouait à des jeux vidéos.

Un sourire carnassier se forma sur mes lèvres. J'allais pouvoir passer à l'étape supérieur de mon plan. Plus longtemps à attendre, et il serait à moi.

.

PDV Mathieu

.

J'étais dans ma chambre, en train de jouer à des jeux vidéos pour me changer les idées. Malheureusement, je ne faisais que de perdre toutes les parties, mon esprit étant préoccupé par ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt.

Certes, je m'étais juste cassé la gueule, ce qui en soit était anodin. Seulement, encore une fois et depuis plusieurs mois, j'avais perdu mes moyens face à la plus sombre de mes personnalités. Ça m'énervait au plus haut point, et je supportais de moins en moins cette situation.

Je savais ce que j'avais, n'importe qui aurait pu le savoir, et il était temps que je me l'avoue.

Le Patron ne m'attirait pas simplement, non. Au début, je ne ressentais que du désir envers sa personne, de l'admiration, mais il fallait que je me fasse une raison. Depuis que son comportement avait changé envers moi -et peut être même un peu avant ça- j'étais tombé fou amoureux de lui. Fou était peut être un bien grand mot, je ne dis pas l'inverse, mais en tout cas, je l'aimais.

Lui, ce monstre sans cœur sortit du coin le plus sombre de ma tête, lui qui n'était pas capable d'éprouver le moindre sentiments, lui qui était mon parfait sosie, je l'aimais.

Je devais être un peu fou, sérieusement, qui est assez barjot pour tomber amoureux d'une de ses personnalités ?

Je poussais un soupire de désespoir. Comment j'avais pu tomber sous le charme de cet imbécile que tout le monde craignait ? Comme si je n'avais pas assez de problème comme ça… Il fallait que je me reprenne, que je l'oublie et que je cesse de réagir comme un adolescent à son premier chagrin d'amour !

Et de toute manière, même si je ne réussissais pas à l'oublier, je savais que mes sentiments ne seraient pas réciproque.

Tomber amoureux d'un criminel, j'étais vraiment le seul con à qui ça pouvait arriver…

.

PDV Externe

.

Le schizophrène soupira, avant d'éteindre son ordinateur, frustré de perdre toutes les parties. La sonnette de la porte d'entrée résonna, mais il n'y fit pas attention étant donné qu'une de ses personnalité alla ouvrir. Il s'alluma une cigarette et s'adossa confortablement dans son fauteuil, en entendant des pas monter les escaliers pour venir s'arrêter dans la chambre d'à côté, celle du Patron, avant que le bruit de la serrure ne se fasse entendre, signe que ce dernier et l'invité mystère s'étaient enfermés. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel en entendant des bruits d'extase provenir de la pièce, quelques minutes plus tard.

Il fit comme si de rien n'était, peut-être pour se montrer à lui-même qu'il était fort, ou pour se convaincre que ça ne lui faisait rien, mais au fond de lui il souffrait beaucoup de cette situation. Il était jaloux, mort de jalousie à l'idée d'imaginer le criminel coucher avec quelqu'un. -Même si ça devait être une chose normal, pour le Patron-

Qui était encore cette personne qu'il avait invité ? Une fille, un homme ? Était-elle payé ou était-elle venu pour son bon plaisir ? Il grogna légèrement, et mit son casque audio sur ses oreilles, mettant la musique à fond pour ne plus entendre le bruit que faisaient l'homme qu'il aimait et son invité.

.

PDV Patron

.

Après nos ébats, je me levais du lit et me rhabillais. J'enfilais d'abord mon caleçon et mon pantalon, pour finir par ma chemise. Mes lunettes n'avaient pas quitté mon nez, jamais je ne les enlevais. Je mettais un point d'honneur sur ça : qu'importe ce que je faisais, je refusais de les enlever, même face à mon équipe. C'était comme ça, je n'aimais pas qu'on voit mes yeux. Beaucoup de personne me le reprochait, mais c'était comme ça et ce n'était pas à eux de décider. Et puis, merde quoi ! Ce n'étaient que des yeux, tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal ! Pourquoi je devrais me justifier ?

Je tournait ensuite la tête vers Tatiana. Je l'avais appelé pour qu'elle vienne me soulager, étant donné que ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais plus vu. Qu'elle était sexy, comme ça, allongée sur le lit, totalement nu et ses longs cheveux blonds en batailles autours de sa tête. J'aurais encore pu la baiser longtemps, mais je n'avais plus de cartouches à lui foutre dans le cul.

Je lui lançais deux billet de 100€ en lui donnant un sourire carnassier.

« Prend ça, t'as bien travaillé aujourd'hui. »

Elle m'offrit un sourire amicale en prenant l'argent et commença à se rhabiller avec le jeans et le haut rouge qui traînaient par terre. Je la regardais faire, observant les moindres courbes de son corps.

« Je dois revenir demain ? » me demanda-t-elle après avoir enfilé tout ses vêtements.

« Non, ça ira. Je te téléphonerais la prochaine fois que j'aurais besoin de toi. »

Elle hocha docilement la tête, et je la raccompagnais jusqu'à la porte.

Tatiana était de loin ma pute préférée, elle était naïve et docile, et son visage d'enfant qui ne comprenait pas toujours tout était terriblement attirant. Son inexpérience me fascinait, même si elle apprenait très vite. Elle était malgré son jeune âge, très mature, et si l'envie m'en prenait je pouvais avoir une discussion sérieuse avec elle, car oui, il m'arrivait de lui téléphoner seulement pour parler.

Si une jeune femme de 21 ans comme elle en était arrivé là, c'est parce qu'elle avait perdu son emploi -Un modeste job de serveuse dans un bar- et qu'elle avait un enfant à nourrir. Une erreur de jeunesse, qui selon elle lui avait fait arrêter ses études et mit en froid avec sa famille, et pourtant quand elle parlait de son petit garçon d'environ 2 ans, son regard se remplissait de fierté, d'amour et d'une douceur infini. Je l'admirais à cause de ça : elle était seule avec un enfant et était clairement dans la merde, pourtant elle continuait de se battre, allant jusqu'à vendre son corps, se sacrifier, seulement pour pouvoir subvenir aux besoins de son gamin. Elle voulait que son fils ne manque jamais de rien, et faisait tout pour lui apporter une bonne éducation. Si j'avais été à sa place, je l'aurais noyé dès la naissance, mais bon, chacun son avis. Je faisais toujours tout pour la surpayer, la couvrant d'argent à chaque fois que je faisais appelle à elle.

Je n'avais jamais vraiment comprit cet élan de gentillesse que j'avais avec elle. Peut être était-ce tout simplement parce qu'elle le méritait, que je voulais faire bonne figure, ou juste parce que je l'appréciais. Bref, ce n'était pas important.

Une fois de retours dans ma chambre, je me laissais tomber sur le lit en soupirant de bien être, satisfait de mon après midi.

.

PDV Externe

.

Les semaines passaient, et Mathieu tombait de plus en plus amoureux du dangereux criminel. Il ne le voyait pas si souvent que ça, seulement quelques fois dans la journée, et chaque fois le Patron en profitait pour le complimenter sur son physique, le couvrir de cadeau et d'attention, ce qui le faisait encore plus tomber sous son charmes. Le petit schizophrène n'aimait évidement pas cette situation, et essayait tant bien que mal de sortir du piège que lui tendait sa personnalité, en vain, puisqu'il fonçait droit dedans.

Le Patron quand à lui, se réjouissait de ces situations de malaise et gêne apparente qu'essayait de dissimuler son créateur, en vain. Le voir dans cet état était jouissif, et l'homme en noir continuait son petit jeu. Avec Tatiana, il était sur pouvoir rendre son créateur jaloux : si Mathieu avait envi de coucher avec lui, il serait forcément sur les nerfs en les entendant copuler ! Il devait être sacrément barjot, pour aimer manipuler ainsi celui à qui il devait la vie.

La neige avait déjà fondu pour laisser place à de la verdure, et les arbres commençaient tout doucement à fleurir en ce mois de mars. Les oiseaux chantaient et gazouillaient alors qu'ils commençaient à faire leurs nits, et l'air se faisait de moins en moins froid.

Le petit schizophrène fut réveillé ce matin là par un rayon de soleil qui traversa les volets pour venir éclairer son visage. Il grogna de mécontentement et se retourna dans tout les sens en essayant de se rendormir, peine perdu.

Il soupira et se leva de son lit pour se diriger vers la cuisine, comme chaque matins. Pourtant aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas envi de prendre son petit déjeuner, et refusa même son café. -Chose extrêmement étrange-

Il grogna légèrement, soupira, et alla s'assoir sur le canapé, les yeux dans le vide, en ne pensant à rien. Ou plus précisément si, il pensait à quelque chose. Et comme souvent depuis un certain temps, cette "chose " n'était autre que le Patron.

Mathieu soupira et prit son visage entre ses mains. À force de jouer avec le feu, il allait finir par se brûler. Il le savait, et tomber amoureux d'un dangereux criminel n'est jamais une bonne idée. Si seulement il avait pu éviter ça, si seulement il pouvait contrôler ses sentiments. Enfin, pouvait-on encore appeler ça des sentiments ? Aimer quelqu'un comme lui, relevait plutôt de la folie. Mais n'est-on pas un peu fou, quand on aime ? Fou d'amour, fou de désir, fou de joie à l'idée d'éprouver ce sentiment ?

Le petit châtain ne savait décidément plus ou il en était.

Des pas se firent entendre dans les escaliers, et le petit schizophrène vit la cause de toutes ses misères raccompagner une jeune femme jusqu'à la porte. Ah oui, c'est vrai. Le Patron avait passé la nuit avec quelqu'un, si on en croyait le boucan qui avait eu lieu. Alors, c'était peut être ça, qui avait coupé l'appétit de Mathieu en cette belle mâtiné. Évidemment, inutile de préciser qu'il avait mal dormit.

.

PDV Mathieu

.

Je me décomposais mentalement en le voyant avec cette fille. Je ne l'aimais pas, même si je ne la connaissais pas. En même temps, vu le métier qu'elle devait sûrement pratiquer, mieux ne fallait pas la connaître. Je n'aimais pas non plus le Patron, qui sur l'instant à mes yeux, n'était rien d'autre qu'un pervers qui exploitait de pauvres femmes sans moyen.

Cette jeune femme était belle, blonde et fine avec une taille et une poitrine assez développé, elle était habillé légèrement en ce temps frais, elle avait de belle lèvres rouge et pulpeuse, quelques petits grains de beauté sur les joues , et je lisais sur son visage qu'elle était une personne gentille et intelligente, même si dans l'immédiat, je ne pouvais que la trouver stupide de faire ce métier. Elle n'était pas mon style de femme, mais elle semblait très bien s'entendre avec Patron, qui abordait à mes yeux un sourire et une attitude plus que détestable.

Bien sûr, comme toujours, je ne pus pas le détester longtemps. Ou enfaîte si… non, finalement je n'en savait rien. Je l'aimais autant que je le détestait, cet homme sans cœur que je ne pouvait qu'admirer.

.

PDV Externe

.

Une fois la demoiselle partit, l'homme en noir entra dans le salon, une clope aux lèvres qu'il alluma par la suite.

Son créateur lui lança un regard noir, laissant voir toute la rancœur et la jalousie qu'il éprouvait.

« C'était qui ? » demanda-t-il un peu sèchement.

« Tatiana. » répondit l'homme en noir avec désintérêt, alors qu'au fond de lui il jubilait de le voir dans cet état.

« Encore une pute, je suppose ?

-Si c'est comme ça que tu veux l'appeler, alors oui, c'était une pute. » déclara-t-il simplement.

« Tu me dégoutes. » cracha Mathieu.

Un sourire carnassier étira les lèvres du criminel. Il n'allait plus le dégouter longtemps, et il savait que cette affirmation cachait tout bonnement et purement de la jalousie.

« Ah bon ? Et je peux savoir pourquoi ? Tu es jaloux, mon mignon ? » questionna-t-il un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Le petit châtain se renfrogna, démasqué. Pendant plusieurs minutes, aucun d'eux ne parlèrent. Mathieu qui ne savait pas quoi dire, était terriblement gêné. Il déclara d'un ton froid :

« Non. Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles.

-Oh que si gamin, j'ai vu comment tu me regardes ces derniers temps, et je sais que je t'attire. » affirma le criminel, sur de lui.

Aussi rouge que le t-shirt du Geek, Mathieu ne répondit pas, bien que son visage abordait une expression colérique et coupable de voir que son double lisait si facilement en lui.

« N'importe quoi. » se contenta-t-il de répondre, malgré le fait qu'il n'était absolument pas crédible.

« Alors pourquoi ça te dérange tant que je ramène des putes à la maison ? » demanda-t-il, avec un léger rire moqueur.

« Parce que tu exploites de pauvres gamines qui ont rien pour vivre ! » s'emporta le petit châtain.

Le Patron afficha un sourire vainqueur, absolument pas convaincu par cet argument. Il savait que Mathieu pensait vraiment ce qu'il disait, mais il savait aussi que ce n'était qu'un masque pour lui cacher sa jalousie.

« c'est vrai, tu as raison. Mais je sais que tu es jaloux de toutes ces filles qui vendent leurs corps, parce qu'elles ont la chance de m'avoir dans leurs lits, contrairement à toi. Tu sais, si c'est ce que tu veux, je peux toujours trouver un arrangement. » déclara la plus sombre des personnalités.

Le petit schizophrène se leva d'un bon, rouge de honte, et furieux envers le criminel.

« Jamais je ne finirais dans ton lit, et je ne suis pas jaloux ! Sorts toi ça de la tête, merde ! »

Il partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre, ne laissant pas au criminel la possibilité de répliquer. Ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance, car ce dernier abordait un sourire victorieux, satisfait de la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec son créateur. Ce dernier était jaloux de ces filles et ces hommes qui avaient le loisir de toucher son corps.

Son plan fonctionnait comme prévu, à un détail près dont Patron ignorait encore l'existence : Mathieu était amoureux. Il ne désirait pas seulement son corps, mais tout son être.

Peut importe après tout, puisque le plan de criminel fonctionnait. Que pouvait-il arriver de grave ?

.

PDV Mathieu

.

J'étais furieux, pourtant il n'y avait aucune raison apparente de l'être. Pour être honnête, je ne savais pas vraiment moi-même pourquoi je m'étais ainsi mit en colère. Sûrement parce que le Patron avait remarqué ma jalousie, ou peut être tout simplement à cause de cette pauvre fille qui ne m'avait pourtant rien fait. Dans tout les cas, il ne fallait mieux pas me parler maintenant au risque de m'énerver.

Il s'était moqué ouvertement de moi, car il avait remarqué ma jalousie, et j'avais beau essayer de me défendre, de nier, ça sautait aux yeux que je mentais. Je n'aimais pas la façon dont il m'avait parlé, cet amusement dans sa voix qui m'avait totalement déstabilisé, et j'étais heureux à ce moment là qu'il ait des lunettes, n'ayant pas voulu croiser son regard sans doute moqueur.

Sous le coup de la colère, je donnais un coup de pied dans la chaise de mon bureau, qui valsa contre le mur pour s'y cogner en un bruit sourd. Il fallait vraiment que je me calme, au lieu de piquer une crise digne d'un gamin de 8ans.

J'inspirais et expirais lentement pour me calmer, ne voulant pas faire plus de dégâts. Je soupirais et ramassais la chaise de mon bureau pour la mettre en place.

Il fallait vraiment que je fasse quelque chose, cette situation n'était plus possible. Je devais l'oublier, arrêter de penser à lui et à cet amour qui ne serait jamais possible. Les sentiments n'étaient pas commun au Patron, qui n'avait rien d'humain en lui.

.

PDV Patron

.

Je regardais Mathieu partir, satisfait de l'emprise que j'avais sur lui. Un petit rire rauque s'échappa de ma gorge en entendant un bruit sourd depuis la chambre de mon créateur, signe que ce dernier, énervé, s'acharnait sur son mobilier.

La clope que j'avais aux coins des lèvres avait finit par se consumer entièrement. Je la jetais dehors par la fenêtre du salon qui était entrouverte avant de me diriger à mon tours dans ma chambre. Une fois dans la pièce, je fermais la porte à clef et m'asseyais devant mon ordinateur.

Aucune bruit ne provenait de la chambre de mon créateur, qui devait sans doute encore bouillonner à l'idée que j'avais compris qu'il me désirait. Je lâchais un petit rire en repassant à notre conversation. Il rêvait de me sauter dessus comme Tatiana l'avait fait cette nuit. Si je ne réussissait pas bientôt à le mettre dans mon lit, c'est qu'il y avait un problème.

Satisfait de voir mon plan fonctionner aussi bien, j'allumais mon ordinateur et m'installais confortablement dans mon fauteuil. Croyez moi, vous ne voulez pas savoir ce que j'ai fait ensuite.

.

PDV Externe

.

La maison des Sommet commençait doucement à s'endormir, alors que la nuit avançait à grand pas. A cette heure là, les passants étaient déjà rentré chez eux, alors que les oiseaux avaient fini de gazouiller. Le vent soufflait légèrement, mais l'aire se réchauffait petit à petit alors que les saisons avançaient.

Les semaines passaient et Mathieu désespérait de ne pas arriver à oublier la plus sombre des ses personnalité qui quand à elle, attendait sagement d'arriver au bout de son plan.

Aujourd'hui, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel en ce mois d'avril, et le petit châtain regardait tranquillement un film sur son canapé au salon. -Le seigneur des anneaux, la communauté de l'anneau, pour ceux que ça intéresse-

Il devait être environ 15h et le petit châtain arrivait à la fin du premier volet de la trilogie. Il soupira. Il avait la flemme de commencer "les deux tours".

Il éteignit la télé et se dirigea vers les escaliers pour monter dans sa chambre. Il pria intérieurement pour ne pas croiser sa personnalité la plus sombre, qui occupait ses pensées depuis trop longtemps, selon lui. Faute de réussir à l'oublier, il faisait son maximum pour l'éviter.

.

PDV Patron

.

J'étais dans ma chambre, allongé sur mon lit, en train de lire un livre, quand j'entendis des pas dans les escaliers. Le Hippie était trop défoncé pour bouger, le Panda était parti faire des cours et le Geek n'avait pas quitté sa chambre, j'en déduis donc qu'il s'agissait de mon créateur.

Ces derniers temps, il semblait m'éviter. Pourquoi ? Je ne le savais pas. Et si finalement, il n'éprouvait plus aucun désir pour moi ? Je fronçais les sourcils, refusant cette éventualité. Il allait falloir que je ravive la flamme qui allait le faire venir à moi, et pour ça, je savais comment faire.

Je me levais de mon lit après avoir posé mon livre sur la table de chevet. Ce que je m'apprêtait à faire était risqué, mais nécessaire. Et puis, il faut savoir prendre des risque dans la vie.

Je sortais de ma chambre, décidé, pour intercepter mon créateur avant qu'il n'entre dans sa chambre.

.

PDV Externe

.

Le Patron sortit de son antre, et attrapa délicatement son créateur par la taille pour le plaquer gentiment au mur. Ce dernier, trop surprit, n'eu pas le temps de se débattre, et se contenta de regarder l'homme en noir avec incompréhension, mais non sans désir.

Puis, sans prévenir, le criminel plaqua ses lèvres contre celle du jeune homme.

.

PDV Mathieu

.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire, ni comment réagir. J'étais là, plaqué contre le mur par cet homme que j'admirais tant. Sur le coup, je me suis dit qu'il avait trébuché et qu'il s'était accroché à moi -bien que cette hypothèse était peu probable- et pensais qu'il allait me relâcher, mais quand je sentis ses lèvres s'écraser contre les miennes, je compris que tout était volontaire.

Trop de question se bousculait dans mes esprit, alors qu'il m'embrassait. Je ne me défendis pas et ne le repoussais pas, ayant totalement perdu le contrôle de mon corps.

Il ne m'embrassait pas brutalement, contrairement à ce que j'aurais pu penser, mais c'était sans douceur. Ce baiser, aussi simple était-il, réveilla une tempête de sentiment en moi. Ces lèvres gercées qui se mouvaient avec passion contre les miennes, me ramena au désir et à l'amour que j'essayais de refouler depuis plusieurs semaines. Comment un baiser aussi court, pouvait-il être si intense ?

Quand il se sépara de moi, il me regarda à travers ses verres teintés qui ne laissaient paraître aucun sentiment, me sourit légèrement et me lâcha doucement la hanche, alors que moi, comme un con, j'étais trop choqué pour faire quoi que ce soit. Je le vis partir dans sa chambre sans un bruit, alors que je recommençais tout doucement à me réveiller du pseudo sommeil dans lequel il m'avait mis.

Alors que je recommençais à bouger après cet état hypnotique, je réalisait que ce baiser ne m'avait pas laissé de marbre, si j'en croyais la bosse qui déformait mon pantalon : j'étais en train de bander. Alors certes, j'étais en manque, mais c'était quand même grave, non, de voir réagir son corps aussi vite ?

Rouge de honte, je me précipitais dans ma chambre avant que quelqu'un ne me voit. Une fois à l'intérieur de la pièce, je me laissais tomber sur mon lit, observant d'un œil coupable et contrarié mon entre jambes. Pourquoi fallait-il que des merdes pareilles m'arrivent ?

Ce baiser avait tout mélangé dans mon esprit, et secoué la moindre de mes convictions.

Pourquoi le Patron m'avait-il embrassé ? Ce n'était pas parce qu'il voulait me baiser, j'en étais convaincu, sinon il l'aurait fait immédiatement, peut être même sans prendre la peine de s'enfermer dans une chambre. De plus, il avait sûrement senti mon érection, ce qui ne l'aurait pas laissé de marbre, le connaissant. Et ce petit sourire qu'il m'avait lancé à la fin de ce baiser…

Se pourrait-il, que le grand Patron de "Salut les geeks" soit amoureux ? De moi ? Je n'aurais pas su dire si j'étais en train de devenir fou ou non, à avoir des pensées pareilles, mais ça y ressemblait. Moi, croire que ce monstre que j'avais créé était capable de sentiment, c'était inouï. Mais pourtant, je ne pouvais pas m'enlever cette idée de la tête. Peut être que finalement, je ne connaissais pas bien mes personnalités. Et si je m'étais trompé sur le Patron ? Peut être qu'il cachait bien son jeu, derrière ses aires de gros dure. Quoi qu'il en soit, sur l'instant, une idée hantait mon esprit : si le Patron m'aimait, serait-il possible que lui et moi formions un couple ?

Peut être que finalement, je devrais faire part de mes sentiments au criminel…

.

PDV Patron

.

J'avais encore le goût de ses lèvres sur les miennes, ce qui me donnait terriblement envie de le baiser dès maintenant. J'aurais peut être pu le faire avant, mais je voulais être sur qu'il ne fuie pas comme une gamine devant le grand méchant loup quand je le déshabillerais. Alors quitte à l'avoir, autant être sur, et si pour ça il fallait patienter alors je le ferais. Et pourtant dieu sait que j'avais du me retenir en sentant sa bite pulser contre ma cuisse. Son érection était la preuve que j'embrassais comme personne, et qu'il me désirait encore.

Ce baiser avait été pour moi un apéritif, et j'avais hâte de goûter au plat qui me semblait délicieux. Rien quand y pensant, je me sentais bander moi aussi.

.

PDV Externe

.

Après ça, le Patron sortit dehors, sûrement pour commettre des crimes plus affreux les uns que les autres, à l'affût des regards indiscrets, alors que Mathieu réfléchissait toujours sur ce dilemme.

Le stresse et la peur l'oppressaient. Que faire ? Fallait-il qu'il laisse ses sentiments s'exprimer, ou devait-il les faire taire ? Et si finalement, c'était d'une idée qu'il s'éprenait et non du Patron ?

Le reste de l'après midi, ainsi que la nuit et sûrement les prochains jours allaient être longs pour les deux hommes. L'un se torturant l'esprit et le deuxième patientant et désirant ardemment le corps de l'autre.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Voilà, c'était le chapitre 2 ! J'espère qu'il vous a plus ! On se retrouve normalement la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 3 ! (Tout pile le 24 décembre !)

Donc je vous dit à la semaine prochaine, passez une bonne semaine ! :)  
.  
.


	3. La tête dans les nuages

.  
.  
Coucou les gens ! Ça va ? Moi super !

Alors oui, je pense que tout le monde à vu la dernière vidéo de Mathieu : Salut les Geeks prend sa retraite. Oui, je suis un peu triste parce que j'adorais cette émission, c'était une de mes préférées, mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin ! Et puis il faut se rendre à l'évidence : Mathieu ne s'amusait plus autant qu'avant en le faisant, et en presque 6ans d'émission il a eut le temps d'explorer toute les facettes des personnages, je comprend donc sa décision !

Et puis ce n'est pas finit, non seulement il y aura un dernier épisode, mais en plus Mathieu n'a pas dit qu'il arrêtait YouTube ! Il va certainement revenir avec d'autres formats, et j'ai personnellement très hâte de voir ses futurs projets ! :D (même s'il se peut que ça mette du temps à arriver !)

Personnellement, je vais continuer à écrire sur SLG et Mathieu ! Je pense qu'on peut continuer à faire vivre cet univers à travers les fanart, les fanfictions, les RP et plein d'autres choses ! Ce serait dommage que j'arrête d'écrire sur un sujet qui me passionne, et je compte continuer autant de temps que ça me plaira ! :D (ou du moins jusqu'à que ça ne m'intéresse plus !)

J'espère en tout cas que vous resterez à lire mes fanfictions et qu'elles vous plairont toujours autant ! :) Et comme dirait le Dr. Seuss : ne pleure pas parce que c'est fini, souris parce que c'est arrivé.

Bref !

Après ce trèèès long texte, je vais enfin vous laisser tranquille ! (Et je vous souhaite aussi un très bon Noël ! :D)

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Bonne lecture ! :D

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Chapitre 3 : La tête dans les nuages

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

PDV Externe

.

Les semaines qui avaient suivit le baiser entre le Patron et Mathieu avaient été difficiles. Le petit châtain n'arrêtait pas de se torturer l'esprit avec ça, et il se demandait toujours si oui ou non, il devait faire part de son amour au criminel. S'il décidait de le faire, comment ce dernier réagirait- il ? Y avait-il une chance pour qu'il forme tout les deux un couple ? Non, évidemment. Mais ça, Mathieu l'ignorait encore, tout comme sa plus sombre personnalité ignorait le fait que son créateur était tombé amoureux de lui.

L'aire était chaud, en ce mois de mai. Les fenêtres de l'appartement étaient ouverte pour laisser la chaleur entrer dans la maison alors que dehors, le soleil était haut dans le ciel, couvert néanmoins par quelques nuages. Il faisait encore jour en cette soirée, même si le soleil commençait doucement à disparaître pour laisser place à la lune.

Dans la maison, une odeur d'herbe fraîchement coupé provenant de l'extérieur se faisait sentir, tandis que le calme régnait. Seul le gazouillis des oiseaux et le chant des grillons se faisaient entendre depuis l'extérieur.

Mathieu était étendu sur son lit dans sa chambre, les yeux fermés. Il ne dormait pas, il se reposait juste et profitait de l'instant, à écouter le chuchotement de la brise qui chatouillait les feuilles des arbres et des sapins à côté de sa maison, avant d'entrer par la fenêtre de sa chambre pour amener le parfum de la nature envahir la pièce. Il était bien, là, à ne pas se soucier du monde qui l'entourait. Il n'y avait plus que lui qui existait, ses problèmes avait disparu. Si seulement ça pouvait être aussi simple, si seulement ça pouvait être tout les jours comme ça. Mais malheureusement avec le Patron chez sois, ce n'est pas toujours possible, et Mathieu en payait les frais.

.

PDV Mathieu

.

Je ne savais pas top ce que j'avais en ce moment. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées, j'avais la tête dans les nuages. Je ressentais une tonne de choses, des milliers de sentiments me traversaient, et pourtant, c'était comme si je n'éprouvais rien, à part une sensation de vide. Je ne savais plus où j'en était.

Je ne le montrais pas, et je ne voulais peut être pas me l'avouer, mais au fond de moi, je souffrais. Mais c'était de ma faute, je le méritais, c'était le prix à payer pour être tombé amoureux du Patron. J'étais malsain, non ? Tomber amoureux d'une partie de sois, la bonne blague. Mais pour ma défense, je n'avais rien de semblable avec ce monstre, ou du moins je l'espérais. Je n'étais pas tombé amoureux de son physique, et heureusement, sinon ce serait vraiment narcissique. Mais alors, de quoi étais-je tombé amoureux ? De son caractère ? Si c'était vraiment le cas, c'était plus grave que ce que je pensais. Car oui, je ne m'étais jamais réellement posé la question, et ne m'étais jamais vraiment questionné sur mes sentiments : pourquoi je l'aimais lui, et pas quelqu'un d'autre ? Ça aurait pu être n'importe qui, une de mes autres personnalités, mais non. Peut être que inconsciemment, le danger m'attirait. À force de jouer avec le feu, j'allais me brûler.

Il fallait que je réfléchisse : Qu'est ce que le Patron avait qui m'attirait ?

Rien. Absolument rien ! J'étais juste fou, malade, bon à interner ! Pourquoi j'essayais en vain de me trouver des excuses ? Ce gars, c'était ce que je voulais être, et faute de ne pas avoir son charisme et son assurance, j'en étais tombé amoureux. Invraisemblable, me diriez-vous ? C'est vrai. J'étais comme Narcisse, qui voulait embrasser son propre reflet. J'étais prix au piège, et je savais qu'un malheur allait arriver. Moi aussi, j'allais me noyer comme ce héro de la mythologie grec. Me noyer dans les fils de cette relation impossible, et plus je nageais pour essayer de m'en sortir, plus je m'enfonçais.

.

PDV Externe

.

Mathieu lâcha un soupire en passant ses mains sur son visage. Il était fatigué. Pourtant il dormais bien assez et ne faisait pas grand-chose de ses journées. L'amour, ça fatigue sûrement, non ? Oui, ça devait être épuisant de ressentir tellement d'émotions en si peu de temps.

Le petit châtain, qui commençait à s'ennuyer, s'alluma une cigaretter avant de s'installer sur son ordinateur pour commencer à jouer à The Witcher.

.

PDV Patron

.

Je rentrais à la maison, après être allé boire un verre près d'un bar pas loin de chez moi. Enfin, de chez nous, mais ça n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance étant donné que je ne portais pas beaucoup d'attention à mes colocataires. J'avais prit un ou deux verres de whisky, mon alcool préféré, après avoir passé mon après midi à vagabonder d'un bordel à l'autre, à commettre des crimes, ici et là, et à chercher de potentiel victime pour mes écarts de comportement, calmer mes sautes d'humeur. Une journée normal, quoi !

Je m'adossais quelques secondes contre le mur d'une ruelle sombre et étroite, puant la pisse, remplie de poubelle et d'autres déchets particulièrement odorants. Pas que j'aimais spécialement les odeurs nauséabondes qui émanaient de ces ruelles, mais cette ambiance froide et hostile me correspondait parfaitement. De l'endroit ou je me trouvais, je pouvais apercevoir le soleil qui se couchait sur la mer. C'était beau, très différent de l'endroit où je me trouvais. J'aurais pu rester longtemps à observer ce paysage idyllique, mais je ne pouvais pas, je n'avais pas le temps. J'étais trop pressé, j'avais toujours tellement de chose à faire chez moi, trop de travail. J'aurais du être trop occupé pour faire quoi que se soit, trop occupé pour avoir pu regarder ce paysage, pourtant je l'avais fais. Je me gâchais la vie avec du travail que je ne faisais jamais, et dont je n'avais de toute façon pas besoin. La vie est si courte, pourquoi se la gâcher ? Je n'avais jamais comprit, mais c'est pourtant ce que je faisais, comme beaucoup d'autres personne. J'admirais secrètement les gens, qui ne se souciaient pas du temps qui passe, et ne laissaient pas leur boulot bouffer leurs existences.

Je secouais la tête, me sortant de mes pensées. Il fallait que je me bouge le cul. Je jetais un dernier regard au soleil qui se couchait sur la ville de Nantes avant de rentrer chez moi.

Quand j'arrivais devant ma maison, il ne faisait pas totalement nuit. Certes, les lampadaires étaient déjà allumés, mais le soleil n'avait pas disparu et continuait à éclairer faiblement les alentours. Je montais les marches de l'escalier pour arriver devant l'entrée, et tapotais mes poches, à la recherche de mes clefs. Aucun bruit de métal s'entrechoquant ne résonna, ce qui n'était pas normal. J'entrais mes mains dans toutes les issus possible de mon pantalon, mais ne trouva pas l'objet que je convoitais tant. Je soupirais de désespoir : j'avais oublié mes clefs.

Bon, ce n'était pas si grave que ça, il fallait juste que malgré ses apparences calmes et silencieuses, ma maison abritait mes colocataires, disposé à m'ouvrir.

.

PDV Mathieu

.

J'étais en train de jouer sur mon ordinateur quand la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Je n'y prêtais pas vraiment attention, et continuais à jouer en pensant qu'une de mes personnalités iraient ouvrir. Mais une voix depuis la cuisine en décida autrement :

« Mathieu, je suis occupé ! Tu peux bouger ton cul et aller ouvrir ? »

Je lâchais un soupire et me levais avec paresse de mon fauteuil, pour aller ouvrir la porte d'entrée à cet invité indésirable. Maître Panda, était visiblement trop occupé pour le faire, et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi c'était à moi qu'il avait demandé d'accomplir cette tâche alors que le Geek et le Hippie étaient affalés sur le canapé.

Arrivé dans l'entrée, j'ouvrais la porte pour faire face au Patron. Ce dernier, un aire totalement indifférent, me regardait à travers ses éternelles lunettes de soleil.

« J'ai oublié mes clefs. » lâcha-t-il sans plus de cérémonie en passant devant moi pour entrer.

Je soupirais et fermais la porte, avant de me diriger vers la cuisine, je demandais :

« T'étais ou ? »

Il haussa les épaules avec désintérêt et ne prit pas la peine de me répondre, avant de se diriger vers les escaliers pour monter dans sa chambre, non sans me donner une tape sur les fesses au passage. Je me retournais en grognant, avec le but de lui dire quelque chose sur ce comportement irrespectueux, mais trop tard, il avait déjà disparu.

.

PDV Externe

.

Une fois de retour dans la cuisine, le schizophrène s'assit sur une chaise en soupirant. En face de lui, Maître panda mangeais tranquillement des pâtes à la crème.

« C'était qui ? » questionna ce dernier.

« Patron. » marmonna le petit châtain en se frottant les yeux.

« Pourquoi il a sonné ? Il a oublié ses clefs ?

-Ouai. »

Le silence se fit entre les deux jeunes hommes. Pourtant, Mathieu voyait bien que l'ursidé semblait vouloir lui dire quelque chose. Quelque chose qu'il hésitait à dire, pour des raisons inconnues, ce qui ne le rassurait pas. Comme il l'avait prédit, le Panda prit enfin la parole :

« Ces derniers temps… tu sembles fatigué, et comment dire… un peu sur les nerfs. Un problème avec Patron ? »

Mathieu fut étonné, même s'il ne le laissa pas paraître. Ça ce voyait tant que ça, qu'il avait des problèmes avec le criminel ? Apparemment, oui. Pour se rassurer, le petit châtain tenta de se persuader que seul le Maître l'avait remarqué, étant donné qu'il était particulièrement attentif aux problèmes des autres. C'est vrai qu'il était comme ça, Maître Panda. Toujours à vouloir faire le bien autours de lui, à s'occuper des problèmes des autres et à être sur que sa famille ne manque de rien. Il était attentif, prévenant.

« Rien d'important, t'inquiète pas et occupes toi de tes affaires. » lâcha Mathieu, sans vraiment mâcher ses mots.

Évidemment, il ne le pensait pas. Mais il n'aimait pas que l'on s'occupe de ses affaires. L'ursidé ne se vexa pas, il avait l'habitude de ce genre de réponse. Il haussa les épaules et se leva, pour mettre son assiette sale dans le lave-vaisselle.

« Comme tu voudras, mais si t'as un problème avec lui, tu peux toujours essayer de lui en parler. Je sais que c'est le Patron, mais peut être qu'il fera preuve de bon sens. »

Mathieu écoutait ce qu'il disait sans vraiment y faire attention. Certes il avait comprit ce que le Panda avait dit, et était d'ailleurs en train de réfléchir à la question. Finalement, sa personnalité chanteuse n'avait peut être pas tord… peut être qu'il devait parler au Patron. Après tout, ce n'était plus un gamin, pourquoi avoir peur de déclarer son amour à la personne qu'il aimait ? Bien sûr, ça n'avait rien à voir, mais il fallait qu'il se rassure.

D'un pas décidé, mais néanmoins anxieux, il se leva devant le regard intrigué de Maître Panda, avant de se diriger vers la chambre de sa plus sombre personnalité.

.

PDV Mathieu

.

Il fallait que je grandisse, que je me prenne en main et que j'assume mes actes. À quoi ça servait, de vivre dans le mensonge ? Alors c'est vrai, rien ne serait sans doutes plus comme avant entre lui et moi une fois que je lui aurais avoué mon amour, mais au fond, je m'en moquais. C'est vrai quoi, nos relations n'étaient de toute façon pas des plus intimes et nous n'étions pas réellement -voir pas du tout- proche. Alors pourquoi s'inquiéter pour la suite des événements ? Ce qui se passerait ensuite était futile.

Malgré ce que je pensais, j'arrivais les mains moites et le corps tremblant devant la porte de sa chambre. J'étais nerveux, et mon stresse était palpable, mais je ne pouvais plus reculer. Il fallait que je le fasse, au moins pour me prouver à moi-même que j'en étais capable.

Je pris une grande inspiration, et me lançais. C'est vrai quoi, un peu de courage, merde !

Je toquais à la porte de sa chambre, et retint ma respiration en entendant des pas se rapprocher. Je devais tenir, me montrer fort. Alors que les secondes me semblaient durer une éternité, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place au criminel.

Ce dernier semblait surprit de me voir. Il haussa un sourcil, et me demanda :

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-J-j'aimerais te parler… » balbutiais-je, terriblement stressé.

.

PDV Patron

.

J'étais tranquillement dans ma chambre en train de lire, quand quelqu'un toqua à ma porte. Je lâchais un soupire inaudible, et me levait pour aller ouvrir. Qui était le con qui voulait me faire chier à cette heure là ?! J'ouvris la porte, et me retrouvais face à Mathieu, plus stressé que jamais. Que voulait-il, et pourquoi était-il venu me voir ?

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? » demandai-je, étonné de voir mon créateur.

« J-j'aimerais te parler… » balbutia-t-il, terriblement stressé.

Je ne répondis pas, curieux de savoir ce qu'il me voulait, et m'écartais légèrement pour le laisser rentrer dans la pièce. Une fois qu'il fut dans ma chambre, je refermais la porte et montrais mon lit de la tête, l'invitant à s'assoir.

« Pose ton cul. »

Il s'assit sur mon matelas, et le silence s'installa entre nous. Moi, je m'adossais contre le mur, et l'observais en silence. Il évitait soigneusement mon regard, et jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts, se tortillant sur place. Ses cheveux châtain étaient en bataille, le rendant terriblement désirable, et je du m'empêcher de ne pas lui sauter dessus en croisant brièvement son regard perdu et fuyant, d'un bleu glacial. J'espérais que mon plan avait marché, et qu'il était la pour me demander de coucher avec lui, mais au fond de moi je voyais bien que c'était autre chose. Je ne voulais tout simplement pas le voir.

« Pourquoi tu voulais me parler ? » questionnais-je, pas très patient devant son silence.

Je le vit soupirer, et continuer à éviter mon regard, cherchant sans doute ce qu'il allait dire. Je grognais, et déclarais d'un ton ferme.

« Regarde moi. »

Il sursauta légèrement, mais fit comme si rien ne s'était passé, souhaitant sûrement garder sa crédibilité et un minimum de dignité. Son dos était voûté, et ses bras ballant le long de son corps me donnaient envie de le secouer pour qu'il se décidé enfin à parler. Je le vit s'armer d'une fausse assurance, alors qu'il essayait clairement de se montrer à lui-même qu'il n'avait pas peur, en vain. Soudain, ses lèvres bougèrent et il commença enfin à parler :

« J-je … n-notre relation, ça ne va pas. Entre nous c'est…. C'est bizarre, et je sais pas vraiment pourquoi. »

Je le regardais s'exprimer difficilement, avec incompréhension. Qu'est ce qu'il voulait dire ?!

« Enfin si, je sais…. » soupira-t-il.

Je soupirais à mon tour, ne comprenant toujours pas de quoi il voulait parler.

« De quoi tu parles ? Essayes de mieux t'exprimer !

-Je parle de notre relation ! Ça ne va plus, tu vois bien !

-Non, je ne vois pas ! » m'emportais-je alors que ma voix se faisait plus forte.

Il passa ses mains sur son visage, et je me demandais alors ce qui pouvait bien le mettre dans un tel état. Qu'avait notre relation, de si invivable pour lui ? On ne se voyait pas si souvent que ça, et quand c'était le cas, je le couvrais de cadeaux, de compliments et autres marques d'affections !

.

PDV Mathieu

.

Il ne comprenait pas ce que je voulais dire, pour lui, tout semblait normal entre nous. Pourtant je savais, ou du moins j'espérais, qu'il ne le pensait pas réellement. Rien n'était normal, dans notre relation ! À moins qu'il ne se comporte comme ça avec tout le monde. -Ce que je ne souhaitais pas-

C'est vrai, quoi, il se comportait bizarrement avec moi : il me complimentait, m'offrait des cadeaux et m'apportait de l'attention comme si nous étions en couple ! Pourtant, nous ne l'étions pas, mais ce n'était pas non plus une relation d'ami. Alors, qu'étions nous ? Je ne le savais pas, et ça me perturbait énormément de ne pas savoir mettre de nom ou autres étiquettes sur notre relation. J'inspirais profondément, et essayais de me faire comprendre par la plus sombre de mes personnalités.

« Enfin, tu comprends bien ! Toi et moi, on ne se comporte pas comme il faut. On a pas la même relation que j'ai avec Geek, Panda ou Hippie. On devrait être comme ça, pourtant ! Mais toi, tu t'amuses à me déstabiliser constamment et… et ça m'énerve. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. » expliquais-je.

« Parce que toi, tu aimes placer tout le monde dans des cases, savoir précisément les relations que tu as avec eux ? Je ne trouve pas ça marrant.

-Ce n'est pas une question d'être marrant ou pas ! »

Je le vit hausser les épaules.

« Je pense que si. C'est bien de vivre dangereusement, de sortir des codes parfois avec les autres. Oser, et ne pas se soucier du reste. Personnellement, je me sens plus libre comme ça. Et si pour toi, on doit tous avoir un comportement défini les uns envers les autres, je trouve ça triste. »

Je grognais légèrement, mais ne rajoutais rien. À mes yeux ça n'avait pas de sens, mais peut être qu'aux siens, si. Après tout, nous étions tous différents. Quoi qu'il en soit, je voulais toujours qu'il change de comportement avec moi, et inversement, évidemment. Qu'il fasse des efforts c'était bien, mais je devais en faire aussi.

« Peut importe, je n'aime pas notre relation, et le comportement que tu as envers moi.

-Pourquoi ?

-Avec moi, tu te comportes comme si… comme si on était en couple. Je n'aime pas ça. »

.

PDV Patron

.

Je dois bien avouer que là, je tombais de haut. Jamais, au grand jamais je n'aurais imaginé que je me comportais de tel sorte avec lui. Certes, j'essayais de le mettre dans mon lit, mais je ne pensais pas me comporter "comme si j'étais en couple". Bah quoi ? Ce n'était pas de ma faute, si je ne comprenait rien aux rapports amoureux !

J'essayais de rester calme, mais au fond de moi, j'étais contrarié. J'aurais du m'en rendre compte, trouver un autre moyen pour essayer de coucher avec lui, mais j'avais été trop con. J'espérais de tout mon cœur pouvoir le baiser, même après cet incident.

Pour ne pas montrer que j'étais déstabilisé, je haussais les épaules et déclarais, avec dédain et désintérêt total :

« Et alors ? Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que ça ne te plais pas ? Moi je suis sur que si. »

.

PDV Mathieu

.

Je devais bien avouer que quand je l'entendis dire ça, je fus déstabilisé. Oui, au fond de moi ça me plaisait sûrement, et je le savais. Mais je savais que je n'étais pas un privilégié, et que malgré cette relation ambigu que nous avions, il était possible qu'il ait la même avec d'autres personnes. Peut être que c'était égoïste, peut être pas, mais je le voulais pour moi tout seul. L'idée de le partager avec quelqu'un d'autre provoquait en moi un grand désespoir et une tristesse infini. Alors oui et non, on ne pouvait pas réellement dire que ça me plaisait mais on ne pouvait pas non plus dire l'inverse.

Je secouais faiblement la tête, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Je décidais malgré tout de mentir, de cacher la vérité et par la même occasion mes sentiments.

« Non, je n'aime pas ça. »

J'entendis le criminel lâcher un petit rire hautain, comme pour m'humilier d'avantage, il rajouta :

« Je vois bien comment tu me regardes. Tu me bouffes littéralement des yeux, gamin. »

Je lâchais un petit soupire. Il fallait que je lui dise, maintenant. Que je lui avoue ce que je ressentais depuis plusieurs mois, que je l'admirais, et qu'il me faisait tourner la tête, en bref, que je l'aimais. De toute façon, je ne pouvais plus reculer. Il fallait qu'il comprenne, qu'on arrête de se voir, et qu'on mette une fin à cette relation étrange, au moins le temps que je l'oublis.

Je prenais une grande inspiration, rassemblant mon courage, et sans trop réfléchir je déclarais :

« Je t'aime. »

.

PDV Patron

.

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. J'étais sur le cul, et je ne savais pas comment réagir. Jamais, au grand jamais personne ne m'avait dit ça. Je m'en contentais très bien et en étais très fier en passant : l'amour n'est qu'un sentiment subversif, inutile et futile. Mais là, Mathieu était pourtant en train de me faire une déclaration. Je m'en fichais totalement, et loin de là l'idée d'avoir peur de lui faire de la peine : non, ça je n'en avais rien à foutre. Mais pourrais-je encore réussir à le baiser si je lui disais clairement en face que je ne l'aimais pas ?

Je grognais légèrement. Mon plan n'avait vraisemblablement pas marché : je l'avais fait tomber amoureux de moi, ce qui n'était pas mon intention de base. Je ne comptais pas l'aimer en retour.

Et puis sérieusement, qui sur terre pourrait être capable de tomber amoureux du Patron à par un gros con ? Personne, ce qui prouvait que Mathieu n'était pas muni d'intelligence, de cerveaux, ou de quoi que ce soit.

J'étais le Patron : le plus grand criminel du monde, toujours habillé de noir, l'aire menaçant. Personne n'avait jamais croisé mon regard, sauf quelques victimes juste avant de trépasser. Personne, personne ne pouvait tomber amoureux de moi. Je volais, violais, tuais… il n'y avait aucuns crimes que je n'avais pas commis. J'étais un monstre cruelle, sans pitié, et le fait que quelqu'un tombe amoureux de moi, nuisait beaucoup à mon image.

Je secouais légèrement la tête en passant ma main dans mes cheveux.

« T'es vraiment trop con. »

Il baissa la tête. Je voyais bien que je ne l'avais pas vexé, mais il semblait énervé, en colère. Comme si j'avais dit quelque chose de mal, quelque chose qu'on n'est pas censé dire. Bah quoi ? J'avais raison, non ? Il était vraiment trop con. Beaucoup trop con, tellement con qu'il était tombé amoureux de moi.

« C'est toi, qui est vraiment trop con. » l'entendais-je murmurer.

Je grognais légèrement.

« Et pourquoi ? » demandais-je, agacé.

Je le vit lever la tête vers moi, ses sourcils étaient légèrement froncés, preuve de sa colère, et ses yeux d'un bleu glacial fixèrent les miens, non sans une pointe de rancune. Pourtant, je ne lui avais rien fait. Je regardais son visage, crispé par l'agacement et sûrement une once de peur, attendant une réponse de sa part.

« Depuis plusieurs mois, tu te comportes de tel sorte avec moi qu'on pourrait penser que tu m'aimes, et que tu cherches à me draguer. Je ne pense pas que je t'aurais aimé si tu t'étais comporté avec moi comme tu le fais d'habitude. Voila pourquoi t'es un gros con. » cracha-t-il.

Je me renfermais littéralement et grognais, réfléchissant à son discours. Peut être qu'il marquait un point, finalement. Non ? Non. Il avait tord et je le savais. Ce n'était pas ma faute, je ne l'avais pas forcé à m'aimer. Pourtant quelque part au fond de moi, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de ressentir une certaine culpabilité, un peu de peine aussi, peut être. Mais je savais, que je n'avais rien à me reprocher. Merde, quoi ! Il fallait que je me reprenne ! J'étais le Patron, pas une de ces fillettes en mal d'amour ! Je n'avais besoin de rien, ni de personne. L'affection, j'en avais jamais reçu et j'en avais pas besoin. J'avais été créé comme ça et c'est pas aujourd'hui que j'allais changer. Pourquoi est ce que j'aurais de la peine pour cet imbécile ?

« Pense ce que tu veux, je sais que ce n'est pas ma faute. »

Je le vit soupirer et prendre sa tête entre ses mains. Il semblait désespéré par mon comportement, mais je n'en avais sincèrement rien à foutre. Mais au fond de moi, je me demandais malgré tout comment on s'était mit dans cette situation, et surtout comment on allait en sortir.

.

PDV Mathieu

.

Je lui avais avoué, le plus dure était fait. Maintenant, restait à voir ce qu'il se passerait entre nous. Il n'avait pas si mal réagi, ou du moins mieux que je le pensais, mais persistait à dire que c'était de ma faute. Il avait peut être raison, mais c'était toujours mieux de rejeter la faute sur les autres. Mais je continuais malgré tout à me dire que c'était de sa faute. C'est vrai, quoi ! Pourquoi était-il devenu si gentil d'un coup ? Ça restait un mystère, mais je n'y portais pas beaucoup d'attention.

Je secouais la tête de gauche à droite, consterné de nous voir rejeter la faute l'un sur l'autre comme des gamins alors que nous étions tout deux fautifs. Peut importe, j'avais bien trop de fierté pour me l'avouer.

Je levais la tête et j'observais. Il était toujours là, adossé contre le mur. Les traits de son visage étaient rugueux et ferme, laissant penser à une certaine violence, ce qui m'inquiétait un peu.

« Qu'est ce qu'on va faire, maintenant ? » me demanda-t-il.

Je haussais les épaules, sachant pertinemment ce que j'allais dire.

« J'aimerais qu'on arrête de se voir, au moins pendant un certain temps, le temps que je passe à autre chose. Et aussi que tu te comportes autrement avec moi. » déclarais-je.

Ma réponse semblait le contrarier, ce qui, je devais bien l'avouer, m'étonnais beaucoup. Il ne voulait pas changer son comportement ? Ou alors était-ce le fait d'arrêter de me voir qui le dérangeait ? Non, je devais me faire des idées. Il ne fallait pas me juger, j'étais amoureux et ne savais pas vraiment comment réagir, je me faisais de fausses idées et croyais en des choses impossibles.

Son expression déçu changea presque immédiatement, et il prit un aire désinvolte avant de déclarer, d'une voix pleine d'assurance qui laissait pourtant paraître quelques regrets :

« Comme tu voudras, prends la porte. De toute façon, je m'en fou. »

Ces mots me firent étrangement mal au cœur, mais j'essayais malgré tout de ne pas y faire attention. Il fallait que je l'oublis, que je me ressaisisse.

Je me levais du lit sur lequel j'étais assit, avant de me diriger vers la porte. Je lui jetais un dernier regard, avant de partir définitivement. J'allais me reconstruire psychologiquement et ensuite, nos relations pourraient peut être redevenir normales.

.

PDV Patron

.

Je le regardais partir, déçu. C'était triste que ça finisse comme ça, moi qui voulait tellement le mettre dans mon lit. Je n'avais pas voulu le retenir, ça n'aurait servit à rien, et de toute manière, qu'est ce que j'aurais pu lui dire pour qu'il reste ? Quoi que ça aurait été, il aurait refusé.

Je grognais et donnais un coup de pied rageur dans ma table de nuit. Ça ne m'apporta rien, à part faire tomber ma lampe de chevet par terre. Je soupirais et m'allumais une clope pour me détendre. Il fallait que je reste calme, si je ne voulais pas casser tout le mobilier de ma chambre.

Bien sur, j'avais beau me répéter ça, au fond de moi, j'étais furieux et terriblement déçu. J'étais si proche du but ! Si proche de le faire mien, de l'avoir pour moi tout seul.

J'expirais la fumé de ma cigarette par la bouche, alors que je réfléchissais à un plan. Non, je n'avais pas abandonné l'idée de le baiser, et étais même plus motivé qu'avant. C'était un nouveau défi que je devais relever.

.

PDV Mathieu

.

Je sentis un grand vide en moi, une fois que je fus sorti de sa chambre. Il allait me manquer plus que je ne l'imaginais, apparemment.

Je soupirais et me laissais tomber sur mon lit, regardant le plafond sans vraiment réfléchir à quoi que soit. Il allait falloir que je sois fort, maintenant. Pour me consoler, j'essayais de me convaincre que je faisais ça pour mon bien, mais je n'allais pas mieux pour autant. Le fait de savoir que j'allais l'éviter, l'ignorer pendant un certain temps me donnait les larmes aux yeux et des sueurs froides. Il n'y avait que moi, vraiment, pour faire des conneries pareilles.

Je devais être un peu fou, sérieusement, qui est assez barjot pour tomber amoureux d'un dangereux criminel ?

.

PDV Externe

.

Alors que le Patron passait ses semaines à élaborer un nouveau plan, Mathieu apprenait à vivre sans sa présence, ce qui était pour lui très difficile.

Une tempête se préparait, mais personne ne semblait le remarquer, ou du moins s'en soucier.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Voilà, c'était le chapitre 3 ! J'espère qu'il vous à plus ! On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour l'avant dernier chapitre ! (Le 4, si vous savez compter)

En attendant je vous fais plein de poutou, et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine !

Passez un joyeux Noël, mangez beaucoup et profitez de vos proches ! Pour ceux qui fêtes, j'espère que vous serez gâté ! :)

Gros bisous !  
.  
.


	4. De l'orage dans l'air

.  
.  
Coucou les gens ! Ça va ? Moi super ! :)

J'espère que vous avez passé un bon Noël et que vous avez été gâté ! Moi en tout cas je l'ai été beaucoup trop xD

On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le quatrième chapitre de "Malade d'amour" ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, et merci de suivre cette fiction ! :)

.  
.  
.

Bonne lecture !

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Chapitre 4 : De l'orage dans l'aire

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

PDV Externe

.

Il faisait nuit depuis maintenant quelques heures. Il n'y avait plus personne dehors, les gens étaient tous rentrés chez eux. Le ciel était découvert, et les étoiles brillaient presque autant que la lune, qui resplendissante, éclairait faiblement le parc. L'herbe était humide et des gouttes de rosée perlaient sur les feuilles des arbres. Il faisait chaud, mais l'aire était moins lourd qu'il avait pu l'être dans la journée en ce mois de juin.

Le Patron, assit sur un banc du parc, observait la nature. Il était d'une grande classe, comme toujours, dans son éternel costume noir. Ses lunettes n'avaient pas quittés son nez, même si cela faisait à présent plusieurs heures que le soleil avait disparu. Ses traits étaient fermes et dures, et témoignaient d'une certaine violence contenu.

Que faisait le grand patron de "Salut les geeks" dehors en pleine nuit ? Comme à son habitude, il avait vadrouillé dans les rues de Nantes, commettant des crimes plus affreux les uns que les autres, avant d'aller se promener, pour réfléchir à ce qu'il c'était passé ces derniers mois. Il s'était arrêté dans un parc et posé sur un banc, non loin de chez lui, en pensant à son créateur.

Le mois dernier, Mathieu lui avait avoué son amour. Que voulez vous répondre à ça ? Comment réagir ?

Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était le baiser. Pas former un couple, être niais et cul-cul la praline toute la journée ! La vie et parfois si compliqué… qu'avait-il fait pour que cet imbécile tombe amoureux de lui ? Il aurait du rester sur sa méthode de drague habituelle : brutale et rapide. Mais non, il avait fallu qu'il fasse l'inverse.

Toutefois, ce serait vraiment dommage de s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Aussi le criminel c'était juré qu'il mettrait son plan à exécution et qu'il réussirait à mettre son créateur dans son lit.

Mais pour l'instant ses plans étaient compromit. Cela faisait un mois que Mathieu et lui s'évitaient, qu'ils ne se parlaient plus. Ça ne l'affectait pas vraiment, son absence n'avait rien changé à sa vie et son créateur ne lui manquait pas plus que ça. Il était indifférent et insensible à ce que pouvait éprouver ce dernier.

Pourtant, il voulait le faire sien. Gouter au fruit interdit, découvrir le plaisir de la chaire avec Mathieu.

Décidé, l'homme en noir se leva avec un regard carnassier et laissa un rire rauque s'échapper de sa gorge. Il marcha tranquillement dans l'obscurité du parc et se dirigea vers sa maison à pas de loup.

.

PDV Mathieu

.

J'étais assit sur le canapé de mon salon en train de zapper de chaine en chaine. Il devait être 2h30 et j'étais trop fatigué pour faire quoi que se soit, mais je ne voulais pas dormir pour autant. Je n'étais pas du genre à beaucoup regarder la télévision. Entre le journal qui ne parle que de la misère et l'injustice présentent dans le monde et les télés réalités comme TPMP ou les anges qui étaient selon moi la plus grande honte de l'espèce humaine, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de chose à regarder. Pourtant j'étais là, affalé dans mon canapé à changer de chaine toutes les dix secondes, ne prêtant pas vraiment attention à ce qui défilait sur l'écran.

Ça faisait à présent presque un mois que je ne fréquentais plus le Patron.

Je ne le montrais pas, et essayais sûrement de me le cacher, mais je souffrais beaucoup de cette situation. Le criminel me manquait. J'avais compté les secondes, les minutes, les heures, les jours et les semaines, prisonnier de moi-même à vouloir rester loin de lui. C'était bête quand on y pense : il habitait la même maison, il suffisait de quelques pas pour que je parvienne à sa chambre, j'aurais pu le voir tout les jours et effacer ce manque, cette sensation de douleur lorsque je ne le voyais pas, mais je savais que ce n'était qu'une façade. Qu'il soit près ou loin de moi, j'avais l'intime conviction que je continuerais à souffrir tant qu'il ne m'appartiendrait pas totalement.

"Un seul être vous manque, et tout est dépeuplé. "

On ne prend pas tout de suite le sens de cette phrase au sérieux, on ne mesure pas directement son ampleur. Ou du moins pas avant de réellement le vivre. C'était bizarre, presque comique que je réalise la véracité de cette situation à cause du Patron. Au fond de moi, je voulais me dire que ce n'était qu'une amourette, mais je ne pouvais pas, car ce n'était pas ce que je pensais réellement. L'homme en noir avait cette chose en plus qui me rendait fou, à sa merci. Notre relation était spécial, et même si je ne voulais pas l'admettre, il me faudrait encore un peu de temps avant de l'oublier. J'étais prisonnier de mes sentiments, plus j'essayais de m'en sortir, plus je m'enfonçais, comme pris au piège dans un sable mouvant.

J'avais eu beaucoup plus de mal à accepter le fait que le Patron ne m'aime pas à ce que j'aurais pu penser. Au début je ne réalisais pas, mais une fois que je m'étais retrouvé seul dans ma chambre et que j'avais été assommé par le silence, j'avais compris que malgré ce que je voulais me faire croire, j'aimais énormément le criminel, et que je souffrais beaucoup du fait qu'il n'aime personne, ou du moins pas moi.

Je m'en étais voulu de l'avoir créé comme ça, sans sentiment, incapable d'émotion. Je m'étais maudit aussi, maudit d'être tombé amoureux de ce monstre. Et j'avais pleuré silencieusement, de peur que quelqu'un ne m'entende, pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps, expulsant toutes ces émotions négatives que je ressentais, tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur. J'avais eu terriblement honte de pleurer pour lui, honte d'imaginer ce que les gens pourrait penser s'ils l'apprenaient.

Je revivais pour mon plus grand malheur, mes amourettes de lycée et de collège, me souvenant de ce sentiment affreux qui me tordait les tripes : l'amour.

Heureusement, j'allais de mieux en mieux. J'avais toujours mal, le criminel me manquait toujours, mais je m'y faisait, j'apprenais à vivre avec.

.

PDV Patron

.

J'arrivais devant chez moi, décoiffé par la légère brise qui s'était fait sentir alors que je marchais dans les rues de Nantes, un peu plus tôt. Il faisait toujours aussi chaud, et j'inspirais profondément, humant l'aire de la nature si agréable en cette période avant de rentrer dans la maison. Je n'avais pas oublié mes clefs cette fois-ci, et je fus apaisé en sentant l'aire frais qui provenait de l'intérieur. Quelqu'un devait avoir allumé la clim, sûrement le Panda, qui avait toujours trop chaud dans son kigurumi. Je fermais la porte d'entrée pour conserver l'agréable température qui régnait dans notre bâtisse, avant de me diriger vers la cuisine.

J'ôtais ma veste de costar pour la poser sur une chaise et ouvrais les boutons de ma chemise, ayant trop chaud malgré l'aire frais qui se faisait sentir. Je me servais un verre de whisky, et m'installais à la table.

Mathieu occupait mon esprit et malgré moi, je n'arrivais pas à penser à autre chose.

Cette histoire commençait sérieusement à m'énerver, pourquoi cette obstination, pourquoi vouloir à tout prix me faire l'autre schizo ?! Il n'avait rien de plus que les autres, des mecs comme lui je pouvais en baiser autant que je voulais.

Je savais évidemment pourquoi je ne voulais pas lâcher l'affaire : je ne pouvais pas abandonner ce défi, je devais aller jusqu'au bout, me prouver que j'en était capable. J'étais fort, j'étais un gagnant, pas une de ces poules mouillés qui baissent les bras.

Je voulais réussir, mais je ne savais pas comment, j'étais en mauvaise posture pour tenter quoi que ce soit, surtout si on prenait en compte le fait que j'étais censé éviter Mathieu jusqu'à ce que ce dernier aille mieux, et inversement. C'était long, et dure d'attendre. Combien de temps fallait-il à quelqu'un pour oublier son amour ? Je ne savais pas, et pour moi, j'attendais depuis trop longtemps. Se remettre de ses blessures ne devait pas être si dure, je trouvais ça anormal de mettre tant de temps a guérir d'une simple histoire de cœur. Encore une fois, cette mésaventure me montrait une chose : l'amour est un sentiment ingrat, qui ne servait qu'à faire souffrir le monde.

J'étais fier et heureux de pouvoir affirmer vivre sans ressentir la moindre émotion ou empathie pour qui que se soit. Était-ce prémédité ? Mathieu avait-il fait exprès de me crée sans sentiment ? Je n'en savais rien, mais pour moi c'était évident que oui. Il avait sûrement voulu donner la chance à une de ses personnalités de pouvoir vivre une vie tranquille et heureuse, sans ressentir quelconques émotions. C'était tombé sur moi. J'avais eu de la chance, j'aurais pu naître comme le Geek, le Panda ou le Hippie, à vivre une vie et à ressentir des choses comme n'importe qui.

Mais au fond, était-ce un privilège ou une punition ?

Je ne le savais pas, et ça m'importait peu. Peut être qu'au fond de moi, je ne voulais juste pas savoir la réponse de cette question, pour me protéger d'un danger que j'ignorais. C'était sans doutes mieux comme ça, de vivre dans le déni, vivre sans savoir. Certaines choses détruisent, je voulais préserver cette assurance et cette cruauté dont je pouvais faire preuve. On dit que les gens ont besoin d'une raison de vivre. Peut être que pour moi c'était ça, ma raison de vivre : être différent des autres.

Je soupirais et me levais de ma chaise en avalant la dernière gorgée de mon whisky, avant de laisser trainer le verre près de l'évier comme à mon habitude. Je ne m'en souciais pas : je savais qu'un de mes colocataires le rangerait à ma place.

Je me dirigeais ensuite vers le salon, souhaitant m'allonger un peu dans le canapé pour éventuellement lire un livre ou un magazine, mais je me rendais vite compte que la pièce n'était pas silencieuse et était faiblement éclairée par un écran : la télévision était allumé. Et la personne qui la regardait, zappant de chaine en chaine, n'était autre que Mathieu.

Je cessais de bouger et le regardais. Il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué ma présence. Il bailla, sûrement fatigué, continuant de changer de chaine, se fichant des émissions qui passaient à la télé. J'étais soudainement gêné de me retrouver dans la même pièce que lui. Pourquoi est ce que je réagissais comme ça ? Je devais me reprendre, bon sang !

Je n'eu pas le temps de penser autre chose, Mathieu remarqua enfin ma présence, sursauta et se tourna dans ma direction. Aucun de nous deux n'osa parler, et on resta comme ça plusieurs secondes, dans le silence le plus total.

.

PDV Mathieu

.

Combien de temps on resta comme ça, à se regarder ? Je n'aurais pas pu le dire. Des secondes, plusieurs minutes peut être. La seule chose que je pouvais affirmer, c'est que j'étais pétrifié. Ça faisait plusieurs semaines que je ne l'avais pas vu, ou alors très rapidement, et il était à présent là, devant moi. Que faire, comment réagir ? Devais-je faire comme si de rien n'était, le saluer ou partir dans ma chambre, comme si je le craignais ?

Je commençais doucement à l'oublier, à guérir de mes blessures, mais à sa simple vu, tout les sentiments que j'avais tenté d'oublier étaient revenu me frapper en plein visage. Le choc était terrible. Une réalité que j'avais poussé loin de mon esprit revint me remplir le cœur d'une tristesse immense : je l'aimais mais il ne m'aimait pas.

J'essayais de faire comme si je ne ressentais rien, comme si je me fichais de le voir ici, mais je pense que mon regard trahissait les émotions que je voulais faire paraître et qui n'était pas les miennes. J'étais triste sans lui, j'étais mal quand il était loin de moi, mais encore plus lorsqu'il était à mes côtés.

Je me redressais sur le canapé et éteignais la télé, n'ayant plus vraiment envi de rester dans le salon, ou du moins, dans la même pièce que lui. Il n'avait toujours pas bougé, et se tenait debout dans le cadre de la porte, droit et ferme, comme à son habitude. Impossible de savoir à quoi il pensait.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous ? » me demanda-t-il au bout de quelques instants.

Jamais je ne l'avouerais, mais sa voix m'avait manqué, et ça me fit un bien fou de l'entendre. Je haussais les épaules, essayant d'avoir l'aire naturel.

« Je regarde la télé, et je suis chez moi à ce que je sache.

-Ça va gamin, pas la peine de réagir comme une pucelle mal baisé. » grogna-t-il.

Il n'était pas très loin de moi, ou du moins il était beaucoup plus proche que ce que j'avais imaginé. Peut être que inconsciemment, je m'étais rapproché de lui. Je sentais son haleine puant la vodka, et j'inspirais longuement tentant d'imprégner mes narines de son doux parfum : un mélange de tabac froid, d'alcool et d'un gel douche viril. Il du le remarquer, car il me lança un sourire plein de sous entendu.

Mais qu'est ce que je fabriquais ?

J'étais censé l'oublier, m'éloigner de lui, pas sympathiser !

Je soupirais, indigné de mon propre comportement, et passais une main sur mon visage. Il fallait que je me ressaisisse. Je tournais le dos à ma plus sombre personnalité et me dirigeais hors de la pièce.

« Bon, je vais me coucher. »

Je l'entendis grogner dans mon dos, et me surprit à penser que je lui manquais peut être. Je secouais la tête pour éloigner ces idées débiles. Je ne lui manquais pas, je ne pouvais pas lui manquer. Il soupira bruyamment depuis le salon alors que je montais les escaliers. Peut importe, ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Une fois dans ma chambre, je j'étais un coup d'œil à mon réveille avant de me laisser tomber sur le lit.

3h00.

Il était vraiment temps que je dorme, si je voulais être en forme demain. Je n'avais rien de prévu, certes, mais c'était mieux ainsi. Je m'allongeais et me faufilais sous la couette avant de caler ma tête dans l'oreiller et d'éteindre la lumière. Je ne mis pas longtemps à m'endormir.

.

PDV Patron

.

Je regardais mon créateur partir et grogna. Pendant un instant, j'ai cru qu'il avait été heureux de me voir. Peut être que je me faisais des idées. Peut être que me voir ne lui avait fait ni chaud ni froid. Je ne savais plus décrypter ses sentiments, ce qui avait le don de me déstabiliser complètement. Je soupirais bruyamment et passais mes mains sur mon visage.

Que fallait-il faire pour lui plaire de nouveau ? Restait-il une chance pour nous deux, ou devais-je abandonner pour la première fois de ma vie ? Non, je ne pouvais pas me le permettre. J'allais y arriver, j'allais le reconquérir.

Je savais au fond de moi que c'était débile de s'acharner comme ça. Je voulais abandonner, mais quelque chose m'en empêchait. J'avais trop peur de le perdre.

Je secouais la tête en laissant échapper un petit rire, remplie d'une certain amertume. Qu'est ce que j'allais pas inventer comme connerie pour justifier le fait que je ne voulais pas lâcher l'affaire. Pourtant, j'avais l'impression de me mentir. J'étais le Patron, j'avais beau avoir des convictions, Mathieu et ses magnifiques yeux bleus avaient tout mélangé dans ma tête, j'étais totalement paumé.

Fatigué par cette journée et cette confrontation avec mon créateur, je montais à mon tour dans ma chambre. Les volets étaient déjà fermés, ils l'étaient toujours, ce qui était souvent un sujet de discorde avec Maître Panda qui disait qu'il fallait que la lumière entre un peu plus souvent dans la pièce. Je m'installais confortablement dans mon lit, il était tard et je m'endormis rapidement, mes pensées étant tournées vers le petit châtain.

.

PDV Externe

.

La nuit fut mouvementée pour les deux hommes. Se tournant et se retournant dans tout les sens, Mathieu semblait agité dans ses rêves, ou plutôt ses cauchemars si on prenait en compte son réveil en sursaut. Il devait être 8h30, le schizophrène se redressa dans son lit, en sueur, les cheveux collés sur le front et la peau moite, encore tremblant. Il inspira et expira doucement, essayant de se calmer alors qu'il passait ses mains sur son visage. Il se laissa retomber sur le matelas en soupirant. La journée commençait bien…

Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, il y avait de l'orage dans l'aire.

Était-ce à cause de ce rêve stupide ? N'importe quoi, il fallait qu'il grandisse un peu. C'était un adulte, plus un enfant qui avait besoin de sa mère à chaque mauvais rêve qu'il faisait !

Il se leva, la bouche pâteuse et un arrière gout d'angoisse au fond de la gorge, et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il ne mangea pas ce matin là, et ne put pas non plus avaler son café. C'était comme ça, il y avait des jours ou ça n'allait pas.

Les marches des escaliers grincèrent et trois de ses personnalités entrèrent dans la cuisine.

« Je veux pas y aller… » râla le Geek en trainant les pieds, bougon.

« Courage, le Nyan Cat nous accompagne, gros ! » s'exclama le Hippie.

Maître Panda soupira et prit plusieurs sacs de course.

« Arrête de te plaindre, j'ai besoin que quelqu'un m'accompagne aux commissions, tu peux faire ça, non ? Et toi Hippie, soit gentil et évite ce genre de remarque en public.

-Vous allez faire les courses ? » demanda Mathieu.

L'ursidé hocha la tête.

« Oui, tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

-Ouai, prends des chips, s'te plaît. »

Le Panda acquiesça et prit les sachets de commissions avant de déclarer à l'intention du Geek et du Hippie :

« En route, mauvaise troupe ! »

Mathieu les regarda s'éloigner, en souriant légèrement. Il se demandait comment le Panda allait réussir à gérer ces deux là. Entre le Geek qui, à chaque fois qu'il était au course, réclamait des jeux vidéos, et le Hippie qu'on pouvait perdre n'importe ou, même dans les plus petits espaces, il y avait du boulot ! Mais bon, Mathieu ne se faisait pas vraiment de soucis pour Maître Panda. Il avait beaucoup d'autorité tout en sachant rester tranquille et calme. Ça en était impressionnant.

Le petit châtain lâcha un rire inaudible avant de remonter dans sa chambre. Il s'installa devant son ordinateur et entreprit de faire le montage du prochain SLG, en fumant une clope.

Finalement, cette journée n'allait pas être si terrible. Si ?

.

PDV Patron

.

Je dormais encore quand je fus réveillé par des bruits de pas dans les escaliers. Je devinais sans mal que la peluche était partit faire les courses avec le gameur et le camé, comme elle l'avait annoncé la veille. Je grognais légèrement et me retournais dans tout les sens, cherchant à me rendormir. Impossible, évidemment.

Je soupirais et me redressait, commençant à faire les cents pas dans ma chambre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais aujourd'hui j'étais tracassé.

J'avais envie de baiser. Terriblement envie.

Mais je ne voulais pas une putes, ou n'importe qui d'autre, non, je voulais Mathieu. J'avais assez attendu, trop attendu. Merde, quoi ! Je ne savais toujours pas comment l'approcher ! Pourtant j'avais besoin de lui, besoin de sentir sa peau contre la mienne.

« Fais chier ! »

Je donnais un coup de pied rageur dans mon armoire, avant de me laisser tomber sur le lit pour prendre ma tête entre mes mains.

Comment je pouvais faire ? Qu'est ce que je pouvais faire ? Il m'évitait, ne voulait pas me voir seulement parce qu'il était amoureux de moi.

Une minute.

Amoureux de moi ?

Je relevais la tête, plein d'espoir. Un sourire carnassier se forma sur mes lèvres. Je l'avais là, ma réponse, ma solution. Mathieu était amoureux de moi. Je ne m'y connaissais pas en relation amoureuse, mais j'étais sur d'une chose : si il m'aimait, il ne pourrait pas refuser mon corps, il ne pourrait pas résister.

Je voyais le fait qu'il m'aimait comme quelque chose d'affreux, d'inhumain. Mais je me trompais, c'était un avantage ! Pourquoi ne pas en profiter ? Jouer avec lui et ses sentiments. Ça avait l'aire tellement facile, dit comme ça, mais ça semblait cruelle.

Je secouais la tête. J'en avais rien à foutre, que ce soit cruelle ou pas !

Et au fond, était-ce vraiment un crime de vouloir jouer avec ses sentiments ?

Non, bien sur que non. Je voulais juste nous faire du bien à tout les deux. Qu'y a-t-il de mal à succomber au désir ?

Rien, j'en étais convaincu.

.

PDV Externe

.

L'homme en noir sortit de sa chambre, décidé et pourtant anxieux. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de particulièrement stressé ou quoi que ce soit, mais il avait l'impression que son plan n'allait pas fonctionner, pire : que ça allait tourner au drame.

Le Patron n'avait pas envie d'y aller, pas envie de le voir et encore moins de le sauter, finalement. Mais sa fierté l'en empêchait. Il avança dans les couloirs et se posta devant la chambre de son créateur. Maintenant qu'il était à deux doigts de se trouver en face de lui, il hésitait. Il avait peur de lui faire du mal, de n'importe quelle façon que ce soit. Était-il malade, pour ressentir des choses si étranges envers le petit châtain ? Non, la raison était beaucoup plus compliqué, et inavouable à ses yeux.

Il inspira longuement, et essaya de se calmer. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes et réussit à retrouver son assurance rapidement. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il toqua la porte au lieux de rentrer sans prévenir.

Il ne fallait pas avoir peur, que pouvait-il se passer de mal ?

.

PDV Mathieu

.

J'étais encore en train de faire le montage du prochain épisode quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte de ma chambre. Je fus surpris, étant donné que le panda, le Geek et le Hippie étaient partit au course. Qui cela pouvait-il être ? Le Patron ? Sûrement… c'était étrange, évidement, étant donné que frapper à la porte n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Je me levais en soupirant faiblement, légèrement inquiet de le voir, et surtout de savoir ce qu'il me voulait. J'ouvris la porte : je ne m'étais pas trompé, ma personnalité la plus sombre était bel et bien là.

« Salut. » soufflais-je, essayant de ne pas montrer que j'étais heureux de le voir.

« S'lut. » répondit-il.

Je cachais mes rougissements et détournais la tête, essayant de me montrer le plus normal possible, jusqu'à ce qu'il m'annonce pourquoi il était là. J'avais peur, je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre, et redoutait ce qu'il voulait me dire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais un mauvais présentement. Un très mauvais pressentiment.

J'attendis pendant plusieurs secondes, mais il ne parla pas. Il n'ouvrit pas la bouche, ne prononça pas un mot, et pour la deuxième fois en l'espace de peu de temps, on s'était retrouvé comme deux cons, à ne rien dire. Moi, ne bougeant pas d'un pouce et évitant soigneusement son regard, et lui, droit et se tenant devant moi de toute sa longueur. Perturbé par ce silence, je me décidais enfin à demander, essayant de rester naturel :

« Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? »

J'attendis la réponse qui ne vint pourtant jamais, ce qui je dois bien l'avouer, m'effrayait un peu. Pendant deux ou trois secondes, qui pourtant me semblèrent durer une éternité, rien ne se passa. Je sentis ensuite, à mon grand étonnement, ses lèvres se poser contre les miennes, de façon maladroite et spontané.

.

PDV Patron

.

J'étais là devant lui, et pendant plusieurs secondes, je ne savais plus comment réagir. Que devais-je faire ? Lui parler ? Pour quoi dire ? J'avais perdu le contrôle de mon corps. Mes membres ne n'obéissaient plus, mon cerveau était comme hypnotisé par sa beauté. Dans ma tête, la seule que je pouvais entendre était son prénom.

« Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? » demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment qui devait durer depuis une éternité.

Je secouais la tête, sortant mon membres de leur torpeur et mon cerveau de sa contemplation silencieuse de Mathieu. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre, et ne voulait pas réfléchir à ce que je voulais dire de peur de faire durer ce silence oppressant plus longtemps. Il fallait agir.

Instinctivement, presque naturellement, je l'embrassais. Ce n'était pas doux : jamais je n'avais embrassé quelqu'un de manière douce. Mais ce n'était pas brutal, contrairement à d'habitude. Ce baiser réveilla en moi plein de chose, que je n'avais jamais ressentit. Ce n'était pas désagréable, mais ça m'inquiétait étrangement.

Sans quitter ses lèvres, je le poussais dans sa chambre et refermais la porte derrière nous. Les volets n'étaient pas totalement ouverts, il faisait donc plutôt sombre. Son ordinateur était allumé, il était visiblement en train de faire du montage avant que je ne vienne l'interrompre.

Ça faisait du bien, de l'embrasser. Sentir ses lèvres se mouvoir contre les miennes en une danse étonnement très érotique me faisait ressentir des frissons. Mon plan était en train de fonctionner, il s'offrait à moi. C'était bien, mais j'en voulais plus. Je le plaquais non sans violence contre un mur et tentais de lui retirer le t-shirt. Une fois retiré, et sans quitter ses lèvres, j'entreprenais d'enlever ma chemise que je jetais par terre près de son t-shirt. Mon excitation était à son paroxysme.

.

PDV Mathieu

.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je me laissais faire quand il m'embrassa -prenant d'ailleurs part au baiser- et quand il me poussa dans ma chambre pour fermer la porte derrière nous. J'étais à sa merci, totalement sous son charme. Je ne pouvais plus rien décider par moi-même. Ce baiser réveilla en moi tout l'amour que je ressentais pour lui, et tout les sentiments que je refoulais depuis pas mal de temps. Pourquoi était-il venu toquer à ma porte pour m'embrasser ? Peut être avait-il réfléchi à la déclaration que je lui avais faite, et qu'il en était arrivé à la conclusion que mes sentiments étaient réciproques. Alors pendant tout ce temps, repousser mon amour envers sa personne n'était peut être pas une solution ? Non, impossible. Il devait y avoir un problème, ce n'était pas normal….

Il me plaqua violemment contre le mur, m'enleva mon t-shirt alors que je reprenais mes esprits. Il ne m'aimait pas, il voulait juste me baiser. Pas de sentiment, rien, juste son plaisir comptait.

Je lâchais un grognement mécontent et le repoussais. Il me regarda, incrédule :

« Qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? » questionna-t-il.

« Je pourrais te retourner la question ! » rétorquais-je, sur les nerfs.

Il était là, torse nu devant moi à me regarder comme si je venais d'une autre planète. Voyant qu'il ne comprenait pas ou je voulais en venir, je déclarais:

« T'es là, tu viens dans ma chambre et c'est juste pour me sauter ! Tu m'as prit pour ta pute ?! »

Je le vis changer d'expression. Son visage se crispa et se transforma en une grimace de colère. Je le cachais, mais je devais bien avouer qu'il me faisait un peu peur.

« T'avais l'aire d'aimer ça, à ce que je sache. » se défendit-il.

« M'en fou. Sort immédiatement de ma chambre. » dis-je, d'un ton sec.

Je vis le criminel s'énerver. Son visage devint rouge de colère, il serra dents et les poings sans doutes pour contenir sa rage. Je pensais que ça s'arrêterait ici, qu'on en finirait là et qu'il sortirait de la pièce, mais non. J'étais stupide de penser ça, c'était le Patron.

Il me plaqua violemment contre le mur pour la deuxième fois, et je retint un hoquet de surprise mélangé à de la peur. Que faisait-il, bon sang ?!

.

PDV Patron /Déconseillé aux personnes sensibles/

.

Je fus contrarié, évidement. J'étais pourtant sur qu'il se laisserait faire sans rien dire. Mais non, il avait fallu qu'il ouvre sa gueule. Mais je n'allait pas abandonner, non, si je ne pouvais pas l'avoir sans qu'il se laisse faire, je l'aurais par la force. J'avais trop de fierté pour renoncer à son corps. Au fond de moi j'avais mal, je souffrais de ce que j'allais faire, mais mes pulsions étaient trop forte. C'était trop tard, la bête en moi était déjà réveillé.

Personne ne refuse quoi que se soit au Patron.

Fou de rage, je le plaquais contre le mur.

« Q-Qu'est ce que tu fais, merde ?! L-lâches moi ! »

Je pouvais sentir sa voix trembler sous l'effet de la peur, ce qui ne fit que m'exciter d'avantage. Je frottais mon érection déjà bien présente contre sa cuisse, alors que je déboutonnais son pantalon. Il se débattait beaucoup trop à mon goût, je grognais et lui envoyais mon poing dans sa figure. Il saignait du nez, mais je n'y fis pas attention.

« Reste tranquille. » ordonnais-je.

Je fis glisser ses vêtements sur le sol, il était à présent nu devant moi, les larmes aux yeux et tremblant de peur. Il essaya de s'enfuir, me repousser pour s'échapper, en vain. Il était tellement séduisant comme ça, à ma merci.

Je le saisis par la gorge le frappais de nouveau, pour le dissuader de tenter quoi que se soit. C'était toujours comme ça avec mes victimes : je leur montrais tout de suite qui commandait, instaurais une relation de peur pour qu'il leur soit impossible de se défendre.

Il pleurait à présent, sa peau était couverte d'hématome dont j'étais l'auteur. Le monstre qui était en moi était ravis de le voir dans cet état, mais au fond, je voulais arrêter. Tout de suite. Je ne voulais pas lui faire ça, pas à lui en tout cas. C'était mon créateur, j'étais censé avoir un minimum de respect pour lui, merde ! Mais je n'arrivais plus à me contrôler, et j'étais malgré moi de plus en plus excité par cette vision d'horreur.

« S-s'il te p-plait, n-ne fais pas ça ! » supplia-t-il.

Les supplications de mes victimes ne me faisaient rien d'habitude, mais là ce fut différent, et je ressentis un pincement au cœur. Mais une voix au fond de moi se fit entendre : reprends toi, bordel ! Tu es le Patron, tu n'as de pitié pour personne !

J'écoutais ces paroles et me déshabillais, je savais qu'il était trop tard pour faire machine arrière.

.

PDV Mathieu /Déconseillé aux personnes sensibles/

.

« S-s'il te p-plait, n-ne fais pas ça ! » suppliais-je, sachant pourtant que ça ne servirait à rien.

Il ne pouvait pas me faire ça, c'était impossible.

Je le vit se déshabiller devant moi, alors que mes pleurs redoublèrent. J'avais terriblement mal, il m'avait frappé avec une extrême violence. J'avais terriblement peur aussi, je ne voulais pas qu'il me viol. Je savais que le Patron était un monstre, mais étant son créateur, j'avais toujours pensé être immunisé. Je me trompais visiblement.

Il me plaqua ventre au sol et monta au dessus de moi. Je sentais sa peau contre la mienne, et pouvais sentir son souffle dans mon coup. J'étais terrorisé, mon estomac était noué par le stresse, l'appréhension et la peur, alors que ma gorge était irrité et me brûlait affreusement à cause de mes pleurs. Mes larmes brouillaient ma vue et mon souffle était court alors que mes poumons souffraient le martyre. Un sentiment de trahison me rongeait les tripes et une tonne d'autres sentiments me bouffaient de l'intérieur.

« Évite de te débattre, ça ne durera pas longtemps. » souffla-t-il à mon oreille d'une voix rauque.

En temps normal, j'adorais sa voix cassé par la cigarette et la boisson, mais là, elle m'était juste insupportable. Aussi insupportable que son parfum de tabac froid et d'alcool fort qui auparavant, ravivait mes narines. Tout ce que j'avais aimé en lui, était en train de me dégouter.

Sans plus de cérémonie, il entra en moi d'un coup alors que je lâchais un cri de douleur. J'avais mal, c'était brutal. Il n'y allait pas doucement, et j'avais beau pleurer, hurler, le supplier, rien n'y faisait. Je me retrouvais victime du monstre que j'avais créé.

Quand je pense que j'en étais tombé amoureux. Ça aurait pu se passer autrement, nous aurions pu être en couple et j'aurais aimé ça, nous l'aurions fait d'un accord commun et ça aurait été consentit. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Nous n'étions pas en couple, ça n'avait pas était consentit et je n'aimais pas ça. Je n'aimais pas sentir son ventre se frotter contre mon dos, ses hanches qui claquaient contre mes fesses alors que ses gémissements et mes hurlements remplissaient la pièce. Il n'y avait pas d'amour dans tout ça. Rien que son propre plaisir.

Je devais être un peu fou, sérieusement, qui est assez barjot pour se faire violer par une de ses personnalités ?

J'étais minable. Je ne me débattais plus, j'avais comprit que ça ne servait à rien. Je souffrais, je saignais, j'avais mal, j'endurais sans doutes un des moments les plus terribles de mon existence, mais peut importe. Je pleurais silencieusement alors qu'il me besognait durement. J'étais détruit, je n'avais plus de dignité, plus d'amour propre, rien.

Je sentis son corps se tendre au dessus de moi, il lâcha un grognement de plaisir alors que la jouissance l'emportait, signant au passage ma délivrance. Mais pouvait-on appeler ça une délivrance, en sachant ce qui m'attendrait après ?

Il se retira de moi et se rhabilla tranquillement, sans même me jeter un regard. Moi je n'avais pas bougé, j'étais encore pétrifié par ce qu'il venait de se passer. J'étais moue comme une poupée de chiffon, comme un corps sans vie. C'était à peine si j'arrivais encore à aligner une pensée cohérente. J'étais mort de l'intérieur.

Une fois totalement vêtu, il sortit de la pièce, me laissant seul alors qu'il venait de me détruire.

.

PDV Patron

.

Il était chaud et serré, mais je n'y prenais pas totalement goût. Sa chaire tremblante contre la mienne, son souffles et ses pleurs devenu erratique réveillaient au fond de moi une grande douleur. Qui de nous deux souffrait le plus ? Je ne voulais pas le savoir. Pour l'instant, je profitais juste et me laissais submerger par la jouissance. Ça faisait du bien, malgré tout.

Je me retirais et me levais pour me rhabiller sans lui jeter un seul regard. J'avais trop peur de voir la rancœur, la tristesse et la trahison dans ses yeux. J'avais peur de lui, tout simplement. Peur de savoir s'il s'en remettrait, s'il m'en voulait énormément. Peur de voir ce que je lui avais fais, peur de croiser ses yeux d'un bleu glaçant d'habitude si expressifs, qui n'avaient sans doute rien de tel en ce moment. Peur de voir en lui tout le dégoût qu'il devait sans doute ressentir, et que je ressentais aussi.

Je sortais de sa chambre pour aller dans la mienne, toujours sans le regarder. Je ne l'avais pas senti ou entendu bouger depuis que cet acte forcé était terminé, je devait sûrement l'avoir traumatisé. Une fois enfermé dans la pièce, je réalisais ce que j'avais fait.

Mon dieu.

Je venais de violer mon créateur, celui à qui je devais la vie. Je ne voulais pas le croire, croire ce que je venais de faire et croire que je pouvais ressentir de l'empathie pour lui. Merde, qu'est ce qu'il m'arrivait ?! Je venais de le baiser, je devrais être heureux ! Non ?! Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi je voulais pleurer comme un gamin ? Pourquoi je me dégoûtais alors que j'avais déjà fait ça plein de fois ?! Pourquoi je voulais aller le prendre dans mes bras et m'excuser ?!

Je grognais. Non, je n'avais pas de sentiment. J'étais fier de ce que je venais de faire. Je m'allumais une clope et décidais d'aller prendre l'aire pour me changer les idées. J'en avais besoin.

.

PDV Mathieu

.

Longtemps après qu'il m'ait laissé seul, je me décidais enfin à bouger. Je bougeais un bras, puis le deuxième, avant de faire pareil avec mes jambes encore nu et couverte d'hématome. Je me redressais lentement et m'asseyais. Je lâchais un cri, ressentant une vive douleur. Je n'arrivais plus à pleurer, trop de larmes avaient déjà coulées. J'étais mort à l'intérieur, détruit, je n'avais plus aucune dignité, mon amour propre était en miette. Je me rhabillais en vitesse, ignorant la douleur et me cachais sous mes draps, ne souhaitant plus en sortir.

J'aimais tellement le Patron, mais lui m'avait détruit. Il n'avait voulu que mon corps, il n'avait que faire du reste. J'était traumatisé. Je revoyais encore ces images qui tournaient dans ma tête sans jamais disparaitre. Elles me hantaient, et me hanteraient sûrement encore longtemps. Je me sentais sale, j'étais sale. Il m'avais salit à jamais.

Chez qui pouvais-je aller me plaindre ? A qui me confier ? Et que leur dire ? "Bonjour, je me suis fait violer par une partie de moi même " De toute façon, je n'avais personne. Aucun confident. Et même si j'en avait eu un, personne ne prenait aux sérieux les hommes qui se faisaient violer. Parce que c'était bien connu, un homme avait toujours envie de baiser, un homme ne pensait qu'à ça. Oui, la société n'était pas qu'injuste avec les femmes. Les gens ne voulaient pas admettre qu'un homme puisse pleurer, ou avoir des moments de faiblesses. Certains clichés étaient encore tellement présent, qu'on pouvait croire qu'ils étaient encrés dans le programme génétique de beaucoup de personne. C'était triste à dire, mais un homme ne pouvait pas être victime de violence, de viol ou de quoi que se soit, car un homme était censé être fort, dominant. Du moins aux yeux de cette société vivant encore avec des idées moyenâgeuse. Un jour, ça changerait peut être. En tout cas je l'espérais.

Roulé en boule sous ma couette, je tentais d'oublier ce qui venait de se passer. Impossible, évidemment. Je n'allais pas m'en remettre. Je courais à ma perte, je le savais.

.

PDV Externe

.

La vie n'était pas tendre avec Mathieu qui essayait depuis plusieurs semaines d'oublier le Patron, sachant que leur amour était impossible, inexistant. Il était mort au fond de lui, se sentait trahi. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer un jour se faire violer par ce monstre. Le Patron s'en voulait même si il essayait de se le cacher, évidemment, ça ne l'excusait pas.

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel en ce mois de juin, les oiseaux chantaient et aucuns nuages n'étaient à l'horizon. Tout était tranquille, mais un drame venait pourtant de se produire.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Voilà, c'était le chapitre 4 ! J'espère qu'il vous à plus !

On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour le dernier chapitre ! :D

Passé des bonnes fins de fêtes ! ;)  
.  
.


	5. Après la pluie, le beau temps

.  
.  
Coucou les gens ! Ça va ? Moi super !

Alors on se retrouve pour le dernier chapitre de cette fiction, j'espère que la fin vous plaira ! :)

Pour ceux que ça intéresse, je vais sortir le Tome 2 de "une nouvelle vie ensemble" aujourd'hui ou demain !

Bref !  
.  
.  
.

Bonne lecture !

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Chapitre 5 : Après la pluie, le beau temps

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

PDV Externe

.

Le soleil était haut sans le ciel, et il faisait une chaleur cuisante en ce mois d'août. Mieux ne fallait-il pas être dehors par ce temps, à moins de vouloir mourir de chaud ou d'insolation. Une légère brise venait de temps en temps rafraichir l'aire, mais ça ne durait généralement pas longtemps. Il était environ 14h30 de l'après midi, et les touristes affluaient dans les rues de Nantes, profitant du dernier mois de leurs vacances.

La maison des Sommet était silencieuse, ses habitants étant sûrement assommés par la chaleur. Les volets étaient fermés, pour qu'il fasse le plus frais possible dans la bâtisse.

Cela faisait à présent deux mois que ce drame c'était produit : deux mois que le Patron avait violé Mathieu.

Ce dernier ne s'en était pas remis, évidemment. Il ne pouvait pas s'en remettre. Il se laissait mourir petit à petit, devant ses trois autres personnalités qui impuissantes, ne savaient pas quoi faire. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Pourquoi se comportait-il de cette façon ?

Le criminel avait déjà tout oublié. Au début, il avait culpabilisé, évidement, mais ça n'avait pas duré longtemps. Maintenant il n'y pensait plus, et quand ça arrivait, il ressentait seulement un petit pincement au cœur, mais rien de plus.

.

PDV Patron

.

J'étais dans ma chambre, affalé sur le lit, totalement nu étant donné que je ne voulais pas m'encombrer de vêtements avec cette chaleur. Je ne faisais rien, de toute façon il faisait trop chaud pour faire quoi que se soit. La pièce était plongée dans le noir, je n'avais pas voulu ouvrir les volets pour laisser le plus d'aire frais possible à l'intérieur.

J'étais fatigué, je n'avais pas beaucoup dormit cette nuit. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas, sûrement parce que je pensais trop. J'avais pensé à plein de chose, aux crimes que j'avais commis -j'en était très fier- au temps qu'il faudrait pour faire le tour du monde, et à combien de nuages ils y avaient dans le ciel. C'est vrai, si je me concentrais, est ce que je pouvais les compter ? À partir de quel moment un nuage disparaissait-il ? Oui, j'avais passé la nuit à me poser ce genre de question conne, n'arrivant pas à fermer l'œil.

De ma chambre, j'entendis quelqu'un entrer silencieusement dans la salle de bain, et le bruit de la douche retentit quelques secondes plus tard. Ça devait encore être Mathieu. Depuis un certain temps, il prenait au moins trois douches par jour, si ce n'était plus. Étrangement, le ballon d'eau chaude était toujours plein pour nous, malgré toute l'eau qu'il utilisait. Pas besoin d'être un géni pour deviner qu'il prenait des douches froides. Sûrement à cause de la chaleur…

Nous ne nous étions pas parlé, pas croisé et encore moins vu depuis que je l'avais violé. Ces deux mois sans le voir m'avaient presque fait oublier les traits de son visage. Il ne sortait plus de sa chambre, et les autres personnalités essayaient en vain de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

Ils étaient obligés de lui apporter sa nourriture dans sa chambre, pour ne pas qu'il se laisse mourir de faim. S'ils avaient de la chance, Mathieu leur ouvrait la porte et prenait son repas avant de la refermer presque immédiatement. Sinon, ils attendaient devant sa chambre, le harcelant jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte d'ouvrir. Généralement, le Hippie et le Geek abandonnaient facilement. Seul Maître Panda résistait, et arrivait à le convaincre de manger. Il avait même déjà réussit quelques rares fois, tard le soir, à le faire sortir de sa chambre pour aller dans la cuisine. Je n'étais jamais dans la même pièce que lui, mais je l'entendais sortir avec la japonaise pour aller en bas depuis ma chambre. J'arrivais à entendre quelques brides de leur conversation, mais rien de plus. De toute manière, Mathieu ne parlait pas. Maitre Panda lui posait des questions, et s'il le voulait, il répondait.

Bien sur, les personnalités savaient. Ou du moins, elles me soupçonnaient de lui avoir fait quelque chose. Après tout, c'était toujours moi, que le petit châtain refusait de voir. Les autres ne m'avaient encore jamais posé de question sur ce que j'aurais éventuellement pu lui faire. Mais je les entendais parler, entretenir des débats et des discutions enflammés sur moi, mon comportement et sur ce qui aurait pu se passer entre lui et moi. Dès que j'entrais dans la pièce, ils se taisaient et me regardaient. Ils ne parlaient plus après ça, et je savais que dans leurs têtes, ils mourraient d'envie d'en savoir plus.

Mais ils avaient peur, peur de ce qu'ils pourraient découvrir, peur de savoir ce que je pourrais leur faire. Peur aussi de m'accuser à tord, sans doute. Je les terrorisais, et j'en étais fier. Enfin, je crois, je ne savais pas exactement ce que je ressentais. J'essayais de me le cacher, de me forcer à croire que j'étais fier de ce que j'avais fait, mais au fond, je n'en étais pas si sur. Je venais peut-être d'une certaine manière, de détruire ma famille.

Heureusement, je n'avais pas besoin de famille. Pourquoi en aurais-je besoin ?

En ce qui concernait Mathieu, j'étais plein de fierté. J'avais réussi mon défi, je l'avais baisé. Certes, ça n'avait pas été consentit, ce qui été pourtant mon intention de base, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Je revoyais cet ébat enflammé, nos deux corps l'un contre l'autre, mais je ne ressentais pas de satisfaction. Pourtant je l'avais eu, j'avais goûté à son corps. Mais bizarrement, je n'étais pas si heureux que ça. Je ne savais pas ce que j'avais, mais ces derniers temps, je n'arrêtais pas de me mentir : je disais que j'étais fier, que j'étais heureux de ce que j'avais fais. Heureux d'avoir brisé ma famille, heureux d'avoir violé mon créateur mais c'était faux. J'avais honte, je regrettais.

Mathieu ne voulait plus me voir, il était en dépression, c'était évident. Je voulais m'excuser, le prendre dans mes bras, le supplier pour qu'il me pardonne, l'aider à aller mieux, mais je ne pouvais pas. Ma fierté me l'interdisait. Et de toute façon, c'était moi l'auteur de tout ses maux.

Pourquoi je ressentais de la culpabilité ? Pourquoi avais-je de l'empathie ? Et surtout, quel était ce sentiment que je ne connaissais pas ?

.

PDV Mathieu

.

J'étais sous la douche, comme souvent depuis ces deux mois qui avaient suivit mon viol. Je me sentais sale, si sale…

L'eau était glacée, mais c'était ce qu'il fallait pour calmer mes maux de tête incessants. Elle coulait sur ma peau, je ne sentais plus le bout de mes doigts ni aucun de mes membres, d'ailleurs. Je frottais énergiquement mes bras avec du gel douche, jusqu'à faire rougir ma peau.

Pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à être propre ?! Pourquoi je me sentais souillé ?!

Pourquoi m'avait-il souillé ?!

Je fondais en larmes, laissant ma tête reposer contre le mur de la douche. Mes larmes se mélangeaient avec l'eau glacée qui anesthésiait la moindre parcelle de ma peau.

Je le revoyais, lui, allongé derrière moi, j'entendais encore ses gémissements rauques de plaisir, les bruits sourds que provoquait sa chaire contre la mienne, je sentais encore son souffle rapide et haletant dans ma nuque, son ventre qui se frottait contre mon dos et ses coups de rein au plus profond de moi, d'une extrême violence.

Je n'étais plus moi-même depuis cet incident, quelque chose s'était brisé en moi, et je savais que jamais je n'arriverais à retrouver cet chose qui me manquait tant. J'étais anéanti, détruit, et je ne pourrais plus jamais redevenir la personne que j'étais avant.

J'étais tombé en dépression, évidement. Toutes mes personnalités semblaient se soucier de mon état, toute sauf une. C'était lui, comme toujours. Lui qui m'avais pris ma vie, pris mes sentiments pour cracher dessus sans se soucier du reste. Lui qui m'avait violé et que j'évitais depuis maintenant deux mois. Pourtant, au fond de moi, je la savais. Je savais que c'était lui que je voulais. Je voulais qu'il regrette, qu'il vienne s'excuser, et qu'on forme un magnifique couple comme dans les comptes de fée de mon enfance. Mais quelques chose m'en empêchait : je ne voulais plus le voir, je ne pouvais plus le voir, c'était au dessus de mes forces. Si je le voyais, je savais que j'allais craquer, que j'allais perdre pieds, l'aimer de nouveau et me jeter dans ses bras malgré la mal qu'il m'avait fait, ou alors l'insulter, le traiter de tout les noms, peut être même essayer de me battre avec lui. Oui, si je le revoyais, je savais que j'allais craquer. Je ne sais pas de quelle façon, mais j'en étais sur.

Je soupirais. J'avais la tête qui tournait, depuis combien de temps je n'avais pas mangé, déjà ? Peu importe, je n'avais même pas faim de toute manière. Je voyais flou, mes jambes étaient faibles et tremblaient. Je me laisser glisser le long du mur pour atterrir au fond de la douche.

Je me repliais sur moi-même et continuais de pleurer. De toute façon, les bruits de la douche couvrait sans aucun doute mes pleures. Je ne savais pas d'où sortait toute cette eau. J'étais certainement en train de me déshydrater mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, au point ou j'en étais.

Je ne savais plus pourquoi je pleurais. A cause de ce que j'avais vécu ? Parce que je ne voyais plus le Patron, ou que je me sentais terriblement trahi ? Peut être que j'étais fatigué, ou alors était-ce encore parce que je ne me sentais pas bien et qu'une terrible migraine venait de m'envahir ? Peut être un mélange d'un peut tout ça à la fois.

Recroquevillé dans la baignoire, je pleurais et laissais l'eau glacée couler sans faire attention au temps qui passait ou à la fièvre qui prenait peu à peu possession de moi.

.

PDV Externe

.

Le Geek marchait dans le couloir de l'étage pour rejoindre sa chambre, quand quelque chose l'interpella. Dans la salle de bain, la douche était encore allumé. Le gameur savait que ces derniers temps, Mathieu n'allait pas bien et que bizarrement, il se douchait un nombre incalculable de fois par jour, mais d'habitude, ses douches ne duraient pas plus d'un quart d'heure, vingt minutes maximum, ors là, ça faisait bientôt plus d'une heure. Légèrement inquiet, le petit se dirigea vers la porte et toqua :

« Mathieu ? »

Personne ne lui répondit, mais il pu entendre des pleurs à travers le bruit constant de l'eau.

« Mathieu ? Ça ne va pas ? Répond moi, s'il te plait ! » supplia-t-il, soucieux de l'état du jeune homme.

« P-part, s-s'il te plait, G-geek… » répondit une voix fiévreuse et pleine de sanglot.

Le gameur eut un petit soupire désolé. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Peut être que Mathieu lui en voudrait, peut être pas, mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça. Il semblait tellement mal en point, sa voix n'avait été qu'un murmure, presque un soupire. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose, il ne se le pardonnerait sans doute jamais. Il devait agir.

Le Geek essaya d'ouvrir la porte, en vain puisqu'elle était fermée à clef. Il donna des coups d'épaules, essaya de la défoncer, rien n'y fit. Que faire ? Il se souvient ensuite qu'il y avait un double de chaque clef de la maison dans un des tiroirs de la cuisine. Il s'y précipita, devant le regards intrigué des autres occupants de la maison qui ne prirent pas la peine de poser des questions, chercha la clef qu'il convoitait et retourna en haut.

Il toqua malgré tout encore une fois à la porte.

« Mathieu ? Je vais rentrer. »

Personne ne répondit.

Le petit lâcha un soupire inquiet et rentra la clef dans la serrure avec de la faire tourner. Il ouvrit doucement la porte, et rentra sa tête dans l'entrebâillement.

« Mathieu ? Ça va ? »

Il scruta la salle de bain avant que son regard ne se pose sur son créateur, nu, allongé dans la douche en train de pleurer faiblement, comme si il n'avait plus assez d'énergie pour faire quoi que se soit d'autre. Cette vision d'horreur le pétrifia pendant quelques secondes avant qu'il ne secoue la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. Il se précipita alors vers lui, en lâchant un soupire inquiet. Il voulu poser une main sur l'épaule du petit châtain, mais dès que ses doigts entrèrent en contacte avec le jet d'eau, il recula vivement le bras. C'était glacée !

Il coupa hâtivement le robinet et le pommeau de douche avant de secouer légèrement Mathieu en l'attrapant par les épaules. Il retint une exclamation : son créateur était lui aussi totalement glacé.

Il appela, la voix tremblante d'inquiétude :

« Panda ! Viens vite ! »

Il attrapa ensuite une serviette qu'il enroula autours de son créateur et le frictionna avec, essayant de le réchauffer.

C'est à ce moment que l'ursidé entra dans la salle de bain.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Geek ? Il n'y a plus de savon ? »

L'homme au kigurumi se tut en voyant la scène. Il se précipita à son tours vers Mathieu.

« Qu'est ce qu'il a ?! » demanda-t-il.

« Je ne sais pas, je l'ai trouvé comme ça. »

Maitre Panda lâcha un soupire inquiet et aida son créateur à se lever. Le petit châtain avait arrêté de pleurer, mais était rongé par la honte de se tourner ainsi en ridicule devant ses personnalités. Décidément, il n'en ratait pas une.

A peine fût-il debout, soutenu par sa personnalité chanteuse, qu'il eut un haut le cœur. Il vida ses tripes sur le sol, alors que la bile lui brûlait la gorge et que l'odeur amer emplissait la pièce. Maître Panda ne dit rien, il se contenta de continuer à le soutenir et l'aida à se diriger vers la cuvette des toilettes. Il soupira légèrement et le regarda vomir. Que pouvait-il bien vomir, lui qui ne mangeait plus depuis plusieurs semaines ? Il jeta un regard sur le sol salit par ce qui semblait être de la bile, rien d'autre que ça. Il allait devoir nettoyer. Le Geek quand à lui, grimaça légèrement.

Quand ses vomissements cessèrent, Maitre Panda passa son créateur sous la douche pour la deuxième fois. Il fit attention a ce que l'eau ne soit n'y trop chaude, n'y trop froide pour éviter un choc thermique au jeune homme qui semblait si mal en point.

C'est à ce moment là, que le Geek et le Panda remarquèrent à quel point leur créateur était maigre. Ils ne le voyaient pas souvent, si ce n'est jamais depuis quelques temps, mais là, alors qu'il se tenait nu devant eux, ils virent à quel point il avait changé. Ses beaux yeux d'un bleu d'habitude étincelant étaient terne, sans émotion. Son teint était livide, il ressemblait à un vampire avec ses cernes immenses sous les yeux. Ses côtes ressortaient légèrement et il tenait mal sur ses jambes, toujours tremblantes. Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

Une fois qu'ils eurent finit de le laver, ils lui enfilèrent vite fait un caleçon et un t-shirt avant d'aller l'installer dans son lit. La fièvre avait baissé, et Mathieu n'avait plus aussi froid qu'avant. Heureusement pour lui, d'ailleurs.

« Tu peux être fier de toi. » déclara Maître Panda avec un sourire sincère au Geek.

Ce dernier s'éloigna et sortit de la chambre avec un sourire victorieux, laissant le Panda seul avec son créateur.

Mathieu n'avait pas bougé. Il se tenait allongé dans son lit, n'osant pas ouvrir la bouche de peur de se ridiculiser encore plus. L'ursidé, assit à ses côtés, soupira bruyamment.

« Ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas ouvert tes volets ?! » questionna-t-il un peu durement.

Mathieu haussa les épaules et ne répondit pas. De toute façon ce n'était pas la peine, Maître Panda se doutait bien de la réponse : depuis, plus ou moins deux mois. Il faisait toujours noir dans cette chambre. Le noir était une couleur qui allait bien au Patron, songea le petit châtain. Le noir, c'était une couleur apaisante.

L'ursidé se leva, ouvrit les volets et par la même occasion la fenêtre.

« Il faut que la lumière entre un peu dans cette pièce ! Et ça ne te ferait pas de mal d'aérer de temps en temps, ça pue le fauve, ici ! » gronda-t-il, comme une mère faisant la leçon à son enfant.

Le Panda vint ensuite de nouveau se laisser tomber sur le lit, près du schizophrène.

« Ça ne va pas, Mathieu, ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça. » souffla-t-il.

Le petit châtain, les yeux dans les vagues, murmura faiblement, sans vraiment trop y croire :

« Je sais. »

L'ursidé le regarda avec un sourire désolé. Il avait déjà tant de fois essayé de savoir ce qu'il avait et l'avait tant de fois questionné, pourquoi ne lui disait-il rien ? Il savait, que quelque chose de grave lui était arrivé, quelque chose qui concernait aussi le Patron, évidement. Ça l'inquiétait énormément, mais son créateur n'avait visiblement pas envie de lui en parler. Il ne pouvait pas le forcer à lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé, malheureusement. Il tenta tout de même :

« Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive, Mathieu ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'es arrivé ? »

Le concerné lâcha un long soupire et leva faiblement les yeux vers lui. Ça semblait le fatiguer de parler, à moins que se ne soit ses questions répétitives qui l'agaçaient.

« J'ai l'aire de vouloir t'en parler ? » demanda-t-il, sèchement.

Le Panda, soudainement gêné, joua avec ses doigts, preuve de son stresse.

« Non, mais je me suis dit…

-Alors tais-toi. Ça ne te regarde pas. » le coupa Mathieu.

La personnalité chanteuse du petit schizophrène soupira légèrement et se leva du lit pour se diriger vers la porte.

« Comme tu voudras, mais tâches de te sortir de là et de régler tes problèmes. C'est pas cool, quand t'es comme ça. Il va falloir que les choses changent. » déclara-t-il.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas et regarda fixement devant lui. Même s'il semblait ne penser à rien, son esprit était en train de cogiter sur ce que le Panda venait de dire. Ce dernier disparu dans le couloir après avoir fermé la porte de la pièce, laissant Mathieu seul dans un silence oppressant. Peu importe, il était toujours seul ces derniers temps, et cette ambiance étouffante ne le dérangeait plus. C'était ce qu'il recherchait.

Le petit châtain s'allongea, toujours blotti sous les couvertures. Il passa une mains sur ses yeux plein de larme qu'il retenait et sur son visage crispé par le mal-être. Il avait parlé tellement durement à sa personnalité alors que celle-ci voulait juste l'aider. Il s'en voulait. Non seulement c'était un imbécile incapable de se défendre, mais en plus, il était désagréable. C'était sans doutes pour ça, que le Patron ne l'aimait pas.

Il avait eu mal, de jouer la comédie devant le Geek et le Panda. Il aurait voulu dire à ce dernier, ce qui lui était arrivé, tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, mais il n'avait pas pu. Il n'était pas assez fort pour ça. Il avait honte, n'arrivait pas à assumer.

.

PDV Patron

.

J'avais entendu de l'agitation dans la salle de bain, et avait vite comprit qu'il s'agissait de Mathieu. Une voix au fond de moi me criait d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait, mais j'avais décidé de l'ignorer. C'est vrai quoi, après tout je m'en foutais. Qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien me faire ? J'écoutais malgré moi les brides de conversation entre ce qui me semblait être le Geek et Maitre Panda. Je ne comprenais pas tout, je sais juste que à un moment donné, la peluche et Mathieu s'étaient retrouvés seuls, le gamin devait sûrement être partit jouer à ses jeux vidéos. Mais j'en avais rien à foutre, hein, j'en avais rien à foutre…

Je lâchais un long soupire et me levait péniblement de mon lit, fatigué de ne rien faire. Il n'était que 15h00, mais j'avais faim étant donné que je n'avais pas mangé depuis la veille. J'enfilais un boxer et une chemise vite fait avant de me diriger vers la porte de ma chambre. Je sortais de la pièce et m'aventurais dans les couloirs : la lumière du jour m'éblouit, il faisait noir dans ma chambre comme les volets n'étaient qu'à moitié ouvert.

J'arrivais dans la cuisine et ouvris le frigo, cherchant quelque chose à me mettre sous la dent. Le Hippie était assit sur une chaise, mais je n'y prêtait pas vraiment beaucoup d'attention. Je trouvais un reste de pizza au fromage que je mis au microonde. Une fois prête, je pris l'assiette et m'installa en face du camé avec une bière. Dans le silence de la pièce ou seul les bruits de mes couverts régnaient, l'ambiance avait quelque chose d'étrange, elle était tendu. Pourquoi ? Ce n'était pas la première fois que je me retrouvais seul avec le drogué. Je bus une gorgée de bière, essayant d'ignorer cette sensation de malaise.

.

PDV Externe

.

Le Hippie regardait cet homme en face de lui, ce double pourtant si différent de lui. Il ne le détestait pas : il ne détestait personne, il aimait tout le monde. De plus, le Patron était un membre de sa famille, il ne pouvait pas ne pas l'aimer. Il était persuadé qu'il y avait du bon en lui, même si ce dernier se plaisait à montrer le contraire. Non, le hippie aimait le Patron. Seulement voilà, il n'aimait pas ce qu'il faisait. Il n'aimait pas savoir tout ce qu'il faisait, ces crimes abominables qu'un être humain ne devrait pas être capable de faire. Il n'aimait pas son comportement : son austérité, sa brutalité, sa philosophie… Ils étaient tout les deux incompatibles, des contraires.

Le drogué savait, ou du moins se doutait comme le Panda et le Geek que le Patron était responsable, ou du moins impliqué dans le changement soudain de comportement de Mathieu. Ça crevait les yeux. Le petit châtain avait clairement laissé entendre un soir, alors que Maître Panda avait réussi à le faire sortir de sa chambre, qu'il ne voulait pas voir le Patron. N'importe qui, sauf lui.

Le Hippie était énervé contre lui, énervé de ce qu'il avait fait à son créateur. Mathieu allait mal, très mal. Il savait reconnaitre la douleur, et il ressentait celle de son créateur.

« Ça va ? » demanda le camé à l'homme en noir.

Ce dernier leva la tête vers lui, surprit qu'il lui adresse la parole. Il prit bien vite un sourire hautain et lança, d'un air désintéressé :

«Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? »

Il ignora alors le camé et continua à manger et boire, se fichant de sa présence. Le Hippie, pas le moins du monde énervé par cet échange, ne fut pas vexé. Il connaissait le criminel, de sa part, cette réaction était normal. Pas découragé par le manque d'intérêt qu'il lui portait, et décidé à parler et à obtenir des réponses ou quelconque certitudes sur l'implication du Patron dans le comportement de son créateur, le Hippie lâcha :

« Je sais que c'est de ta faute. »

Sous le choque et la surprise, le Patron laissa tomber ses couvert par terre. Ce n'était pas un secret pour lui, il savait que les autres le soupçonnaient d'avoir fait du mal au schizophrène, mais jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer qu'on lui fasse la remarque ou qu'on lui en parle. En même temps, venant de la part du Hippie, ça n'aurait pas du l'étonner : il était le seul à oser lui parler sincèrement, lui tenir tête. Il n'avait pas peur de lui contrairement aux autres. Il savait se montrer calme, il était toujours calme, même quand il parlait de sujet qui fâche. Et n'y avait que lui, pour oser l'accuser ainsi.

Une fois le choque passé, le Patron se baissa pour ramasser ses couverts en grognant.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » affirma-t-il.

« Si, tu le sais. Tu sais même très bien ce que je veux dire. » insista le camé.

Le criminel grogna légèrement, et bus quelques gorgées de sa boisson, essayant de cacher son stresse. Le Hippie continua :

« C'est à cause de toi, que Mathieu est dans cet état.

-C'est faux. »

Sa voix était remplie d'une fausse assurance et l'on pouvait y distinguer de légers tremblements.

« Si, la preuve : tu es en train de perdre tes moyens. »

Personne ne pouvait mentir au Hippie, malgré ses apparences de drogué, il distinguait mieux que quiconque les émotions.

« Tu es quelqu'un d'horrible, Patron, de cruel. Tu dis que tu en es fier, alors tant mieux. Je suis habitué à ton comportement, ça ne m'étonne même plus. Mais jamais je n'aurais pu penser que tu ferais un jour du mal à Mathieu, gros. Alors d'accord, tu n'as pas de cœur. Mais la prochaine fois que tu veux t'en prendre à lui, rappelles toi que c'est grâce à lui que tu es là. »

Il avait dit ça lentement, sans reproche, sans colère dans la voix malgré ses propos et ce qu'il insinuait. C'était ça, la force du Hippie. Il n'avait pas besoin d'en rajouter, il se leva, toujours aussi lentement, et sortit de la cuisine devant le Patron, qui impuissant et stupéfait par son discours, n'avait pas bougé. Ce que le camé avait dit l'avait fait réfléchir.

Durant toute la tirade du Hippie, il avait ressentit un pincement au cœur. Il faut aussi dire, que le drogué avait raison ! Ça lui faisait mal, que quelqu'un lui fasse remarquer ses erreurs et ses défauts alors qu'il essayait de se les cacher depuis deux mois.

Merde, quoi ! Pourquoi était-il si con, aussi ?!

Il avait un toit, à manger et une famille qui l'aimait, et il fallait qu'il gâche tout ! Comme toujours, comme tout ce qu'il entreprenait.

De mauvaise humeur, le criminel mit son assiette, son verre et ses couverts dans le lave-vaisselle avant de remonter dans sa chambre, perturbé par ce qu'il venait de vivre. Une fois assit sur son lit, il chassa ces idées de sa tête.

Après tout, la vie est si courte ! Pourquoi s'embêter avec ça, alors qu'on peut mourir à tout moment ?

.

PDV Mathieu

.

J'étais affalé sur mon lit, essayant de ne penser à rien. Impossible, évidement. J'étais fatigué, je voulais dormir mais je ne pouvais pas. Dès que je fermais les yeux, je revivais le viol que j'avais subi. J'éloignais ces images de ma tête, et essayais tant bien que mal de me concentrer sur autre chose. Tien, il est joli, ce bureau ! J'aimais tellement m'y assoir pour écrire et monter mes épisodes, avant ! Je me rappelle de la fois ou le Patron s'y était installé pour m'aider à faire le montage d'une vidéo…. Je secouais la tête et lâchais un soupire de désespoir. Oublier et ne plus y en penser était plus facile à dire qu'à faire…

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte de ma chambre.

« Mathieu ? Je sors me promener avec le Geek et le Hippie. On rentre d'ici une heure, deux maximum. » me dit une voix que j'identifiais comme étant celle du Panda.

Je ne répondit pas, je n'en avais pas envie. L'ursidé le comprit et n'insista pas. Je l'entendis descendre les escaliers et sortir de la maison avec mes autres personnalités. J'étais seul à la maison, ou plus précisément : seul avec le Patron. Ça me faisait peur, et aussitôt je me levais de mon lit le plus discrètement possible pour fermer la porte à clef. Ce manège durait depuis ces deux mois : la nuit, ou dès que je me retrouvais seul avec le Patron, je m'enfermais dans ma chambre.

Je vivais dans la peur constante. Ça ne pouvais plus durer.

Je repensais alors à ce que m'avais dit le Panda. Il fallait que les choses changent. Et il avait raison.

Je ne pouvais plus vivre comme ça, avec cette peur, ce mal être. Pourtant, je savais que personne ne pouvais rien faire pour moi. J'étais au fond du gouffre, on ne pouvait plus m'aider à aller mieux, ces blessures étaient irréversibles.

Comment me sortir de ce sable mouvant dans lequel je m'enfonçais ? J'avais effectivement ma petite idée.

Je devais en finir.

J'inspirais profondément. Je n'avais pas peur. En y pensant, j'étais même heureux. J'allais oublier. Tout. Je ne reverrais plus ces images, je ne vivrais plus ce moment ou tout a basculé. J'arrêterais de penser au Patron.

Le Patron…

Il allait me manquer, c'était évident. Je l'aimais toujours, malgré ce qu'il m'avait fait. C'était dingue, totalement fou de ressentir un amour pareil pour un connard comme lui. Ne dit-on pas que l'amour rend aveugle ? Il m'avait aveuglé. Je dirais même qu'il m'avait rendu totalement con. Quand je repensais à ce qu'il m'avait fait…

Automatiquement, les larmes me virent aux yeux. Pourquoi, pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi aimer ce monstre, ce criminel ? Lui qui avait commis les crimes les plus terribles avait pourtant réussi à s'accaparer mon cœur. Il tuait, volait, violait -comme il l'avait fait avec moi-, s'en prenait à n'importe qui ! Femme, homme, enfant, personne âgé ou handicapé, il n'avait pitié de personne.

Il fallait que je sauve le monde, ou du moins que je le débarrasse d'un de ses déchets. C'était moi qui l'avait créé, c'était à moi de le détruire. Il avait commencé avec moi, et nous allions finir ensemble. Je devais prendre les choses en main, ça faisait trop longtemps que ça durait. Je devais assumer mes actes et mes erreurs. Ce monstre en faisait partit.

Était-ce possible de ressentir autant de haine et d'amour pour une seule personne ?

Je me levais, décidé. Peut être étais-je devenu fou, à force de rester enfermé seul et loin de la lumière du jour. A moins que je l'avais toujours été… après tout, il faut être un peu fou pour être schizophrène, non ?

Je cherchais dans le tiroir de mon armoire pour en sortir un flingue. Je l'avais confisqué au Patron il y a longtemps de ça, espérant que ses crimes cessent. En vain évidemment, puisqu'il s'en était acheté un nouveau, beaucoup plus performant que celui-là.

Je rangeais le pistolet dans la poche arrière de mon jeans et me dirigeais vers la porte. Je la déverrouillais et sortais de la pièce, y jetant un dernier coup d'œil. Je m'avançais lentement dans les couloirs, essayant de calmer mon angoisse et mon stresse. Je savais que ce que je faisais était bien. J'aurais du le faire bien avant. Toutes les choses horribles que le Patron avait fait étaient de ma faute. Je n'avais pas su réagir, pire : j'avais ignoré le problème. Il fallait que je me rattrape. Plus personne ne subirait ses écarts de folie.

Je ne prenais pas la peine de toquer et entrais directement dans sa chambre. Il était assit sur son lit, en train de lire. Il tourna directement la tête vers moi, il semblait ébahi, surprit de me voir. Il grogna.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?! »

Le voir provoqua en moi une tonne de sentiment contradictoire : du bonheur et de l'amour, c'était indéniable, mais aussi de la haine et une grande colère. J'essayais malgré tout de garder mon sang froid et un visage impassible.

Je ne lui répondit pas, et sortit le flingue de ma poche.

.

PDV Patron

.

J'étais en train de lire quand j'entendis des pas dans le couloir. Mathieu était sortit de sa chambre sans qu'on le lui demande ? Impressionnant. Je n'y prêtais pas plus attention et retournais dans ma lecture, mais j'entendis ensuite quelqu'un rentrer dans ma chambre. Je tournais la tête vers cette personne, et fus extrêmement surpris de voir Mathieu. Ça faisait du bien, de revoir son visage. Mais j'avais peur. Terriblement peur. Et honte, aussi, avec un sentiment de culpabilité qui me tordait les tripes. Je voyais dans visage et dans son corps, tout le mal que je lui avais fait. Toute la souffrance. Il était pâle et avait beaucoup maigrit, sans compter ses cernes immenses… que me voulait-il ?! Pourquoi était-il venu ?! Pour me parler de ce que je lui avais fait ?! Pour me faire part de ce qu'il ressentait, me dire que j'étais un monstre ?! Pas la peine, je le savais déjà. Je ne voulais pas le voir. Je grognais.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?! »

Il ne répondit pas et garda un visage parfaitement neutre. Pour tout dire, ça ne me faisait pas vraiment peur. Ça m'intriguais juste, de ne pas savoir ce qu'il voulait. Je le vis sortir un flingue de sa poche. Je pâlis.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ?!

-Je rend le monde meilleur. » se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Il pointa le pistolet sur moi et avança dans ma direction. Pétrifié et ne sachant pas quoi faire, je reculais. Mon dos heurta le mur. J'étais pris au piège. Je ne pouvais pas me défendre, il me menaçait avec un flingue et je n'avais pas le mien sur moi. Pourquoi, pourquoi j'étais si impuissant ?! Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal et dans tout les cas, je n'en avais pas le loisir. Je ne pouvais qu'essayer de le raisonner.

« N-ne fais pas ça ! Tu ne voudrais pas être un meurtrier ?! »

Il eut un petit rire amer.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas tarder à te rejoindre. »

Je le connaissais trop bien : il ne pouvait pas tirer. Il n'était pas assez fort pour ça. Ça me faisait mal, de le voir comme ça, de voir qu'il voulait me tuer. Je l'avais tellement fait souffrir… pourtant, je l'aimais ! Oui, il fallait que j'arrête de me cacher la vérité. Ce sentiment inconnu, ça ne pouvait être que ça ! Je l'aimais, mais j'avais été égoïste et n'avais pensé qu'à moi, comme toujours. J'étais déçu de moi-même : l'amour et quelque chose de ridicule.

Alors que j'étais sur que ça ne pouvais pas arriver, sur qu'il ne pourrait pas le faire, ce que je redoutais se produisit finalement : il tira.

.

PDV Mathieu /déconseillé aux personnes sensibles/

.

J'avais peur et j'étais triste, mais je devais le faire. Je devais terminer ce que j'avais commencé. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et avança vers lui. J'inspirais profondément et tâchais de bien viser avant de tirer.

Un hurlement de douleur retentit dans la pièce. C'était la première fois que j'utilisais une arme, je tremblais et étais terriblement angoissé, de plus, je ne savais pas visé. Je voulais le toucher à la tête, pour ne pas qu'il souffre, mais j'avais échoué. Même ça, je n'étais pas capable de le faire correctement.

Je le regardais avec toute la peine du monde. C'était ma création, je l'aimais malgré tout. Mais je devais l'éliminer, il ne devait plus exister. Il était étendu par terre, la cuisse en sang, se tordant de douleur. Il pleurait. Moi aussi je pleurais, mais ce n'était sans doute pas pour les mêmes raisons.

Je m'agenouillais près de lui et posais sa tête sur mes genoux. Mes larmes dévalaient sur mon visage pour venir s'écraser sur sa chemise.

« J-je suis vraiment d-désolé, mais j-je dois le faire. Si-sinon tu vas c-continuer. Ça d-doit s'arrêter, tu comprends ?

-N-non, Mathieu ! Ne fais p-pas ça ! J-je te promet que je vais c-changer ! » supplia-t-il.

Je caressais doucement son visage baigné de larmes, passant ma main sur ses joues et dans ses cheveux. C'était la première fois que j'avais le loisir de l'avoir comme ça, à ma disposition. Ça provoquait chez moi beaucoup d'émotion. Sa peau était douce, malgré sa barbe de trois jours. Mais je devais le tuer. Ça serait mieux pour tout le monde. Mieux pour le monde extérieur, mieux pour lui, mieux pour moi.

« N-non, je sais q-que tu mens. T-tu es incapable de c-changer. Pardonne moi, j-je fais ça pour notre bien à tous… »

Je portais l'arme contre sa tempe. Il pleurait toujours, mais ne se débattait pas, comme s'il respectait mon choix. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais d'une certaine façon, j'avais l'impression qu'il était d'accord avec ce que j'allais faire. Qu'il avait accepté son sort.

« J-je t'aime ! » s'exclama-t-il entre ses pleurs.

Je tournais la tête vers lui, étonné sans pour autant le laisser paraître. Je ne décelais aucun mensonge dans ses yeux. J'y voyais de la peur, il était terrorisé. Mais pourtant, il y avait aussi de l'honnêteté dans son regard, et… un peu d'amour ? Je ne savais pas, ou du moins je n'en étais pas sur, pourtant je le croyais. Je voulais le croire, et au fond de moi, je savais qu'il disait la vérité.

Je caressais doucement ses cheveux, mes yeux plongés dans les siens. Ma respiration était toujours entrecoupé de sanglots, mais les siens s'étaient calmé et il semblait à présent calme et posé, malgré son regard toujours rougis par les larmes. Il murmura :

« Je t'aime, Mathieu.

-Je sais, et je t'aime aussi… » répondis-je en caressant tendrement sa joue.

Une lueur d'espoir traversa son regard. Il était beau, magnifique. Mais c'était la cause de mon malheur. Mon superbe malheur. Je ne regrettais rien, malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu faire à moi, ou à n'importe qui. J'étais heureux de l'avoir créé. Je continuais :

« … Mais tu n'aurais jamais dû exister. »

Je fermais les yeux, pleurant toujours et appuyais une deuxième fois sur la gâchette. Une détonation retentit dans la maison. Je rouvris les yeux, et regardais cet homme que j'avais tant aimé. Sa tête était perforé d'une balle, alors que son sang crasseux salissait mes mains, le sol et nos habits. Une odeur âcre régnait dans la pièce. J'étais abattu, effondré d'avoir tué l'homme que j'aimais, mais c'était mieux comme ça, j'en avais la certitude. Et puis, je n'allais pas tarder à le rejoindre.

Un sourire se dessina sur mon visage baigné de larmes. Je n'avais plus peur, j'étais heureux. Je me sentais libéré de ces deux mois affreux, de l'enfer que j'avais vécu. J'avais sauvé, d'une certaine manière plein de personne. Et puis, il m'aimait. Rien que pour ça, je lui pardonnais tout. Même s'il avait certainement mit du temps à s'en rendre compte, et à l'accepter, il me l'avait avoué. J'allais vivre une mort magique.

Je déposais une dernière fois un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de ma plus sombre personnalité avant de poser le flingue contre ma tempe. Que penseraient le Geek, le Hippie et Maître Panda en découvrant nos deux corps ? Je n'en savais rien, et peu m'importait. Je leur faisais confiance, je les aimais eux aussi, je savais qu'ils réussiraient à tourner la page. Ils étaient fort. Oui, j'étais peut être un peu égoïste, un peu lâche de penser ça.

J'inspirais un grand coup en souriant bêtement, et tirait.

Je tombais à terre, la tête du Patron reposant toujours sur mes genoux, alors que ma cervelle et mon sang giclaient de ma boîte crânienne. Cette mort était magique, j'étais enfin heureux.

Je devais être un peu fou, sérieusement, qui est assez barjot pour achever une de ses personnalités avant de se tuer ?

Peut importe, et comme on le sait tous, après la pluie, le beau temps.

.

PDV Externe

.

Il devait être 17h30 quand maître Panda, le Geek et le Hippie rentrèrent chez eux. Ils avaient tout de suite senti que quelque chose clochait dans leur maison, que quelque chose s'était produit. Ils enlevèrent leurs vestes et les accrochèrent dans la penderie, alors que l'ambiance était lourde.

Ce n'était pas normal, c'était étrangement silencieux à l'étage… même si Mathieu ne faisait généralement pas beaucoup de bruit, ce n'était pas le cas du Patron.

« Pourquoi c'est… si calme ? » demanda le Geek, au bout d'un moment.

Maître Panda et le Hippie se regardèrent. Ils avaient comprit. Ils savaient que quelque chose s'était passé, quelque chose de grave. L'ursidé fit un signe de tête au drogué, qui comprit immédiatement sa requête. Il attrapa le Geek et le prit dans ses bras pour éviter que ce dernier ne suive l'animal qui montait les escaliers.

« Eh ! Panda ! Où tu vas ?! » demanda le petit en se tortillant, souhaitant sortir de l'emprise du camé.

« Reste avec Hippie, s'il te plait. » souffla le Maître, inquiet de ce qu'il allait voir.

Le gameur, coincé dans les bras du pacifiste, comprit qu'un accident était arrivé. Il ressentait le stresse et l'angoisse des autres personnalités, ce qui confirmaient ses dires. Le Hippie le serra un peu plus contre lui en caressant son dos pour le rassurer.

Arrivé en haut des escaliers, Maître Panda alla dans la chambre de Mathieu. La porte de cette dernière était ouverte. Il entra la tête dans le cadre de la porte.

« Mathieu ? »

Aucune réponse. Son créateur ne semblait pas être là.

Il continua alors d'avancer dans les couloirs. Il vit que la chambre du Patron était elle aussi ouverte. Étrange…. L'ursidé inspira profondément : une odeur âcre émanait de la pièce. Une odeur de mort.

Tremblant de peur, et appréhendant ce qu'il allait découvrir, il entra dans la chambre du criminel.

Un hurlement à fendre l'âme retentit dans la maison.

Mathieu avait réussi. Il était bel et bien mort, et avait même emmené le Patron avec lui. Il avait réparé son erreur, le patron ne ferait plus jamais de mal à personne. Il avait fallu qu'il vive ce que les victimes du criminel subissaient pour pouvoir mettre un terme à ce massacre. Mieux vaut tard que jamais, n'est ce pas ? Il pouvait malgré tout être fier de lui.

Le Patron aurait pu éviter ça, s'il n'avait pas décidé de violer son créateur. Peut être que inconsciemment, il voulait que quelqu'un l'arrête. Il avait été égoïste avec le schizophrène, mais c'était rendu compte, un peu tard certes, qu'il l'aimait. Tant mieux, une existence sans connaître l'amour aurait été triste.

Les trois personnalités survivante essayaient tant bien que mal de tourner la page. Ils s'aidaient et communiquaient beaucoup, se faisaient par de leurs ressentis. La communication était importante, peut être que si Mathieu et le Patron avaient un peu mieux communiqué, rien ne serait arrivé.

Maître Panda, le Geek et le Hippie n'en voulait pas à Mathieu. Après tout, ils ne savaient toujours pas ce qu'il c'était passé entre eux pour qu'il agisse ainsi. Donc non, ils ne le jugeaient pas. Et puis grâce à lui, le taux de criminalité de Nantes avait beaucoup baissé.

Il y avait du bien dans leur mort, comme il y avait du mal.

Les deux hommes avaient été enterré dans un cimetière à Nantes. Aujourd'hui encore, une légende raconte que leurs dépouilles sont enlacés dans leur tombe. Ils n'ont pas pu s'aimer dans leurs vivants, ils s'aiment alors dans leurs morts.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Voilà, c'est le dernier chapitre de cette fiction ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plus tout comme l'histoire ! :D je vous remercie de l'avoir suivit ou d'avoir laissé des reviews, ça ma beaucoup encouragé dans mon travail et fais super plaisir ! :)

Si jamais vous êtes intéressé par d'autres de mes fanfictions, foncez ! Sinon, j'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt ! :D

En attendant je vous fais plein de poutous ! *-*  
.  
.


End file.
